Algo ha cambiado
by mariaTcaskett
Summary: Posible final de la quinta temporada de Castle (después del 5x22) si nuestro asesino en serie favorito Jerry Tyson (3xA) volviera para atar cabos sueltos y por fin marcharse y volver a matar. ¿Confiará Castle en Kate para que le ayude cuando vea señales del regreso del 3xA? ¿O preferirá enfrentarse a él solo?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Esto apareció en mi cabeza hace unas semanas y es mi idea para la Season Finale de Castle si el 3xA Jerry Tyson apareciera (aunque ahora ya sabemos que no). Voy a subir este capítulo y quiero esta noche tener ya preparado el segundo! Espero que os resulte interesante y que alguien le de una oportunidad (será mi primer fanfic de un capítulo "inventado", los otros son narraciones de capítulos reales jaja). **

**En la historia hay alguna referencia a The Fast and the Furriest, The lives of others y The Squab and the Quail (aunque todas son muy sutiles, pero por si acaso xD) y supongo que lo colocaría justo después de el último, así que si alguien no los ha visto...spoiler alert! jaja**

**Y por último decir que estos fantásticos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Andrew Marlowe xD**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Vaya. Míralos. Durmiendo abrazados. Sin saber que él les está mirando. Que ingenuos… Con lo fácil que sería entrar y acabar con los dos ahora… Ni se darían cuenta… Un escalofrío de placer hace que se estremezca. No, eso no tendría gracia…

Desde que dejó a Richard Castle con vida en aquel motel de carretera, sabe que el final de esa trama debe ser algo épico. Lleva varios días vagando por la casa cuando no le ven, en las sombras. Viendo a la pelirroja coger comida del frigorífico por la noche, a la detective quedarse dormida en el sofá peleando con el caso de esta semana hasta muy tarde, al escritor jugar con un anillo de diamantes cuando no puede dormir, guardándolo con un suspiro en la caja fuerte antes de volver a la cama…

Pero quiere acabarlo ya. Quiere desaparecer definitivamente, volver a lo de antes… y no puede marcharse y volver a empezar dejando ese cabo suelto en Nueva York.

Así que debe tomar una decisión: ¿una muerte rápida y limpia, o jugar un poco más con la comida? Una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su cara cuando una idea cruza su mente. Es un chico caprichoso, escogerá las dos cosas. Pero no será él quien haga sufrir a Richard Castle antes de matarlo… será el escritor quien rompa su propio corazón y el de su compañera, será todo su decisión…

Con sigilo coge un folio del escritorio, y empieza a escribir lentamente, saboreando cada palabra… La sonrisa de su rostro iluminaría la habitación si no fuera tan retorcida…

* * *

La luz ámbar del amanecer llenaba toda la habitación. Debían ser ya las 7 de mañana. ¿Y el despertador? ¿Acaso no había sonado? Kate pasó el brazo con cuidado por encima del bulto que roncaba sonoramente a su lado para coger el móvil y ver qué hora era. Las siete menos 10… Genial.

Con un resoplido de rabia por los 10 minutos de sueño que su subconsciente le había robado al despertarla, se levantó despacio para no molestar a su compañero. Pero antes de salir de la habitación cambió de idea y se dirigió a la cama para colocar cuidadosamente el móvil al lado de su cabeza, y que así se despertara pronto. Sonriendo y caminando despacio, entró en el baño, decidida a darse una ducha bien rápida y así no perderse el espectáculo que iba a ser el despertar de Castle.

No fue hasta que estaba desenredándose el pelo antes de secarlo, que oyó el despertador con el volumen al máximo y un gran estruendo. Sospechando ya qué escena iba a encontrarse al entrar en el dormitorio, se asomó desde la puerta del baño. Una carcajada salió de su boca sin proponérselo al ver a Rick en el suelo, con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas y cara de no saber cómo había acabado ahí. Se giró hacia la puerta del baño al oír su risa y una idéntica apareció en su rostro. ¿Idéntica? No. Mucho más traviesa.

- Creo que me he roto algo – le oyó Kate protestar desde la otra habitación. Pero que exagerado podía llegar a ser…

- Pues no pienso volver a darte otro espectáculo tipo "Ventana Indiscreta" desde el piso de enfrente. Esta vez tendrás que encontrar otra cosa para entretenerte… - gritó Kate desde el baño aun cepillándose el pelo.

- Tal vez me conformara con otro tipo de espectáculo, Inspectora… - le susurró Rick al oído cogiéndola de la cintura y colocándose detrás de ella. Había entrado sigilosamente en el baño dispuesto a devolverle el susto del despertador, pero verla con el pelo mojado, acabada de salir de la ducha y con una de sus camisetas como camisón le había traído otras ideas a la mente…

- Mmm… una idea muy interesante… tendría que estudiarla… -le contestó Kate siguiéndole el juego, en ese tono seductor que a él tanto le gustaba- pero por lo que veo no te has roto nada así que… -apartando las manos de él, que habían bajado ya hasta sus caderas, se giró en sus brazos- … otra vez será.

Y dándole un beso rápido en los labios salió del baño, antes de que él consiguiera arrastrarla de nuevo a la ducha. No sería la primera vez…

- Eso no ha estado bien Inspectora. Me has dado falsas esperanzas- le oyó quejarse desde el baño mientras ella se vestía en el dormitorio.

- Venga Castle, tienes 10 minutos para estar listo si quieres desayunar. Ya sabes que odio llegar tarde. Si te apetece jugar por la mañana, a la próxima te despiertas antes – refunfuñó Kate.

- Lo he oído- le oyó gritar desde debajo de la ducha – y mañana ese despertador sonará a las 5.

Con una sonrisa burlona Kate se dirigió a la cocina a hacer café. La botella de vino de la noche anterior aún estaba encima de la mesa. ¿Ni siquiera llegaron a abrirla? Menudo desastre, parecían adolescentes incapaces de controlarse…

"_Pero no lo sois_" le recordó una molesta voz en su cabeza. No por favor, no quería pasar otro día dándole vueltas a ese asunto. Pero estaba llegando el aniversario de su primer año juntos, y ella tenía tantas ganas de saber qué significaba eso para él, de saber hacia dónde se dirigían, de ver si él quería lo mismo que ella. "_Para ya Kate_" se reprendió a sí misma. Ella era detective y su trabajo le exigía una concentración completa y constante. De ello dependía dar descanso a las víctimas, dar paz a sus familias. Hoy quería estar al 100%.

La distrajo el ruido del café que empezaba ya a salir en la cafetera y la aparición en escena de uno de sus olores preferidos: la colonia de Rick.

- Vaya Castle, ¿hoy te has puesto colonia? ¿Es que quieres impresionar a alguien de la comisaría? ¿La conozco? –preguntó pasándole su taza de café y sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Pues sí, hay una Inspectora muy cabezota que disfruta haciéndome sufrir por las mañanas… Pero por desgracia a su atractivo compañero no le gusta que se le acerquen demasiado otros millonarios… así que tendremos que vernos a escondidas… -respondió él juguetón.

- ¿Entonces quieres impresionar a esa Inspectora o a su "atractivo compañero"? – continuó ella, jugando con él un poco más.

- Touché Inspectora Beckett – contestó él con voz solemne, chocando las tazas de ambos a modo de brindis y vaciando la suya de un trago.

- Venga, ya vamos con 5 minutos de retraso, y sabes cómo se pone Esposito de pesado cuando eso pasa…

El recuerdo de las bromas que sus otros compañeros le habían hecho la semana anterior, después de llegar 10 minutos tarde, hizo que inconscientemente Kate se sonrojara un poco. Había tenido que ponerse muy seria para que la dejaran en paz. Además Castle no ayudaba, disfrutaba tanto de las bromas que se unía, aunque él fuera el objeto de las mismas.

Estaban ya a punto de salir de casa cuando Castle dio un saltito.

- ¡El móvil, el móvil, el móvil! – anunció mientras entraba corriendo. Ahora lo dejaba enchufado al cargador en el despacho, porque usaban el de Kate como despertador y todas las mañanas se le olvidaba.

- ¡Castle, quieres darte prisa! – gritó Kate desde la puerta al ver que no volvía corriendo como de costumbre.

Entró de nuevo al loft dispuesta a echarle una buena reprimenda, porque estaría comprobando sus e-mails o cualquier otra aplicación que tuviera en ese aparato, pero se le puso la carne de gallina cuando le vio a través de las estanterías. Tenía el móvil en una mano, pero miraba fijamente al escritorio y estaba pálido como la tiza.

- ¿Rick pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

El hecho de que él hubiera sido su sombra durante 5 años había tenido una repercusión: ella también le conocía a él bastante bien. Y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había cambiado. Movió rápidamente los papeles del escritorio cuando vio que ella se acercaba.

- No, no, no, por supuesto que no. Es que había olvidado que hoy tengo… una reunión con Gina por un asunto de la fecha de entrega del nuevo libro de Nikki… y cuando he abierto el móvil me ha salido un evento recordándomelo y me ha sorprendido porque… no me acordaba – balbuceó sin hacer ninguna pausa.

Demasiadas negaciones seguidas, demasiadas explicaciones, demasiado nerviosismo, una historia muy pobre… "Venga Rick, puedes hacerlo mejor" pensó Kate que vio de inmediato que su compañero estaba mintiéndole. Pero de nuevo, si algo había aprendido después de 5 años era que no saldría nada bueno de ahí si se quedaba e intentaba sonsacarle lo que ocultaba. Se lo contaría cuando estuviera listo, igual que ella había hecho en tantas ocasiones.

- ¿Estás seguro? – quiso comprobar Kate por última vez.

- Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí… desde luego –se aclaró la voz- me acercaré a la comisaría tan pronto como pueda.

- De acuerdo. Estaré esperando mi café de media mañana – le dijo ella con una media sonrisa para animarle después de lo que fuera que le hubiera dejado así.

- Desde luego – contestó Rick, intentando corresponderle a la sonrisa… y fallando estrepitosamente. Sus ojos azules, normalmente brillantes de emoción por cualquier cosa, estaban muy apagados… ¿Asustados? ¿Tristes? No podía estar segura porque él intentaba disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto en ese momento.

Salió del despacho y dudó por última vez delante de la puerta, pero la abrió y se dirigió al ascensor decidida. Como hacía tan solo media hora se recordaba, necesitaba estar centrada para hacer bien su trabajo. Y hoy ese 100% de concentración se había ido al garete.

No sabía qué había pasado en ese despacho, pero en menos de un minuto algo había cambiado.

Y era algo importante.

* * *

**Qué os parece? Alguna sugerencia?**

**Gracias por leer! Esta noche capítulo dos! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, es un poco tarde pero lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 2! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

En cuanto oyó a Kate cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio. Podía oír su corazón en estéreo y de repente tenía mucho frío. Volvió a mover los papeles de su escritorio buscando una nota, _su_ nota, la nota que había hecho que sus manos empezaran a sudar y que sus sentidos se pusieran tan alerta como los de cualquier animal que siente el peligro. Se quedó mirando de nuevo lo que el 3xA había escrito en ella, mientras trataba de hacer que su cerebro volviera a funcionar con normalidad:

_Me he cansado de tener cabos sueltos en NY_

_Antes de que acabe la semana quiero tenerlos todos bien atados para poder irme_

_No voy a jugar más. Será rápido. Será de noche._

_Y me dará igual dejar atrás un cuerpo o dos._

_J.T._

Jerry Tyson le había dicho una vez que podía oler el miedo. Si eso era verdad, el suyo podría olerlo desde cualquier parte de la ciudad. "_Pero eso no es divertido_" le recordó una voz en su cabeza. Seguramente estaría bien cerca. Tal vez incluso mirándolo, disfrutando cada escena de la función.

Rick entendía muy bien la nota del 3xA, llevaba muchos años pensando como un asesino y podía entender cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera un personaje de su última novela. A pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, el segundo cuerpo no sería el de Alexis. En el extraño caso de que ella estuviera en casa, estaría arriba en su habitación, no era un personaje molesto. Le habría estado observando (a saber desde hacía cuanto) y habría visto que hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía solo. Se refería a Kate. Y estaba dejándole decidir a él cuál sería el papel de ella en la trama.

Para él esa pregunta tenía una respuesta obvia. No podía ponerla en peligro, jamás la pondría delante de esa diana, que ya tenía bastantes pintadas en su espalda debido al caso de su madre.

No tenía muchas opciones. Contárselo a Kate supondría que ella no le dejara solo hasta el lunes, ni un minuto, pero Tyson lo sabría y cambiaría sus planes. Si les había estado vigilando tanto tiempo ahora no iba a parar, tenía que saber qué decisión tomaría él para adaptarse al guion. Y por otra parte ocultárselo era condenarla.

Kate no podía volver a dormir en el loft.

Y solo había una forma de asegurarse de que eso se cumpliera.

Despacio caminó hacia la estantería para abrir la caja fuerte. Cogió la pequeña caja de terciopelo y se volvió a sentar en su mesa. Tantas noches mirándola, jugueteando con la sortija que tenía dentro, preguntándose si era el momento adecuado, si estaba bien, si ella lo querría. Todos los escenarios posibles habían pasado por su cabeza. Un barco, la playa de los Hamptons, un bonito restaurante de la Quinta Avenida, un casino de Las Vegas, unos columpios… Ahora todo parecía estúpido. Le pediría que se casara con él en una maldita alcantarilla si eso le aseguraba unos años más a su lado.

Pero no podía ser. Si quería a Kate viva, tenía que apartarla de él.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que le cayó una lágrima a la mano.

Se imaginó a Tyson, sentado en el patio de butacas viéndole sufrir encima del escenario, sonriendo con gusto. "¿No vas a jugar más? Y un cuerno que no" pensó Rick con rabia, comprendiendo que romperle el corazón a Kate era parte de su juego, como la vez anterior. Por un instante la rabia le nubló la razón y pensó en luchar. Pensó en buscarle y acabar con él antes de que le hiciera daño a su familia, a cualquier otra víctima. Pero eso no era posible… el hombre era una sombra, creer que podrían rastrearle como a cualquier otro sospechoso era una locura.

No.

Lo mejor era aislarse.

Y tenía que actuar rápido porque ya era jueves, y si quería cumplir su amenaza, al 3xA solo le quedaban 3 noches para matarle.

No sabía qué hora era, ni cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí sentado, pensando, con el anillo entre los dedos. Lo guardó de nuevo en su caja y lo puso en el cajón del escritorio.

Se levantó y salió del loft mientras enviaba un mensaje al móvil de Alexis.

_Hey Alexis, Beckett tiene libre hasta el lunes y vamos a estar en el loft todo el fin de semana así que… no aparezcas por sorpresa. Te quiero princesa._

Y no se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta justo al salir del ascensor. Alexis estaba mucho más pendiente de contestar a sus mensajes desde el último "viaje" a París. Y él le estaba muy agradecido.

_Ugh. Gracias por avisar Papá. De todas formas estoy estudiando para los exámenes finales ¿recuerdas? Tardarás en volver a verme por casa. Yo también te quiero. Un beso_

Bueno. Ahí iba una de sus chicas. Ahora a por la segunda.

* * *

"Ya son las dos, no ha venido ni a comer y no me contesta al teléfono… ¿Qué está pasando?"

Kate no podía parar de dar vueltas al asunto. No solo no le había llevado un café a media mañana, es que ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje para avisarla de que no iría a comer. Su cabeza daba vueltas, porque el caso que tenía delante involucraba un par de elementos que no tenía ni idea de dónde colocar, y aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de él, necesitaba una de las teorías locas de Castle para seguir adelante con algo.

Y el hecho de que éste estuviera "desaparecido" no la ayudaba nada.

Eran ya las 3 de la tarde cuando Rick apareció por la comisaría. Y nada más verle Kate supo que algo iba mal. No porque estuviera aún algo pálido ni por sus ojos inexpresivos. Lo supo porque no le llevaba un café. ¿Había hecho ella algo? ¿Estaba enfadado? Desde luego algo le preocupaba…

- Hola – saludó Castle intentando sonar despreocupado.

- Hola – le devolvió ella, aún con mil preguntas en la cabeza - ¿qué tal la reunión con Gina?

- ¿Qué? Ah sí, sí, la reunión. Bien, muy bien. Un poco larga – balbuceó nervioso de nuevo.

- Me alegro – respondió Kate fría. Estaba claro que le estaba mintiendo, pero al menos podía hacerlo con estilo y mantener su fachada. No iba a decirle nada de las llamadas que no le había devuelto, ni del café, ni de la comida. Ahora el enfado superaba a la preocupación.

Le explicó el caso brevemente, para ver si él podía atar cabos en ese desastre, pero Castle estaba tan distraído que Kate dudaba que la estuviera oyendo. Pasaron la tarde a base de incómodos silencios e intentos de teorías mientras esperaban los resultados de la pista que Ryan y Esposito seguían. ¿Incómodos silencios? ¿Desde cuándo Castle dejaba que existieran los silencios?

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de marcharse a casa Kate estaba mentalmente exhausta. Un caso difícil era lo que menos necesitaba hoy que Castle estaba tan raro… Al llegar al loft iban a hablar, y esta vez quería toda la historia.

Al pensar en el loft Kate resopló. Había olvidado que tenía que pasar por su piso a por ropa porque no le quedaba nada limpio que pudiera usar para ir a trabajar.

- Castle tengo que parar un momento en mi piso, necesito repostar ropa de trabajo. No creo que venir mañana con una camisa tuya sea muy apropiado y además…

- Kate –la cortó él antes de que pudiese continuar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si le costara pensar qué decir a continuación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contestó ella, temiendo la respuesta.

- ¿Crees que podrías quedarte a dormir hoy en tu casa? Hace unos días que estoy bloqueado con un capítulo y creo que necesito estar un tiempo a solas para volver a saber por dónde llevarlo…

¿Qué? ¿De qué iba eso? Hacía casi un mes que no dormía en su piso. ¿Ahora necesitaba estar solo para superar un bloqueo de escritor? Sus excusas eran cada vez más penosas y las dudas de Kate cada vez más grandes. Pero no había nadie tan cabezota como ella en esa comisaría. ¿No quería ayuda con lo que fuera que le preocupaba? Ya la pediría cuando la quisiera.

- Claro – contestó Kate un poco altiva mientras salían a la calle.

Abrió la puerta de uno de los taxis libres que había delante del edificio y sin mirarle a la cara para que no viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia le dijo:

- Buenas noches Castle.

- Buenas noches Kate. Te quiero.

Se giró rápidamente al oír esas palabras, pero lo único que vio fue a Rick de espaldas caminando en la dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía. Él siempre le decía "hasta mañana".

Tragó como pudo el sabor amargo a despedida que sus palabras le habían dejado y cerró la puerta del taxi. Algo muy gordo le había pasado.

Y tenía que averiguarlo pronto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo dos! Qué os ha parecido? Os gusta? Es la primera vez que escribo un fic en el que se lleven "mal" (sí, soy fan de los fics donde todo es perfecto xDD) así que estoy un poco insegura... No dudéis en comentar lo que se os pase por la cabeza :)**

**Muchas gracias por leer! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lamento no haber actualizado jueves como os dije, el primer SP de Watershed me dejó un poco de bajón y me quedé a mitad capítulo jajaja Pero aquí lo tenéis! Espero que os guste! o como mínimo no decepcionaros demasiado! xDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"Menudo día me espera…"

Eso fue lo que pensó Kate al ver la imagen que su espejo le devolvía. Tenía unas ojeras impresionantes, el pelo hecho un desastre insalvable y su cara en conjunto era un panorama. Cuando por fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño era ya bastante tarde, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a descansar poco, a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a no poder dormirse cuando ella quisiera. Si tenían casos que la hacían llegar a casa tarde, caía rendida casi antes de tocar la cama. Pero anoche no había sido así.

Había pasado horas dando vueltas en la cama, enredándose con las sábanas mientras su mente trabajaba sin descanso intentando averiguar qué le habría podido pasar a Castle esa mañana. Además, aunque nunca lo reconocería, ya no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola. Oír la respiración acompasada de Rick cuando llegaba tarde y él ya dormía, era la mejor canción de cuna que podía pedir…

Al despertarse, todas las preguntas que la noche anterior no la habían dejado dormir, se habían amontonado en su cabeza. ¿Iría hoy Castle a la comisaría? ¿Debía llamarle o esperar a que lo hiciera él? ¿Por qué no le contaba lo que le pasaba? ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿Sería algo relacionado con Alexis? ¿Con Martha? ¿Era algo grave?

Sin dejar que las dudas la consumieran y recuperando un poco la compostura de la Inspectora Beckett, Kate salió de casa sospechando que esa mañana no iban a traerle un café.

* * *

La luz invadía su habitación y el ruido de la ciudad de Nueva York entraba por las ventanas con gran intensidad.

Castle abrió los ojos muy despacio, temiendo ver a Jerry Tyson a los pies de su cama. O tal vez a un ángel que le diera la bienvenida al otro barrio.

No había nadie. Seguía vivo.

Tyson podía haberse comportado como un caballero, matándole en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Pero no, le haría sufrir otro día más. Al fin y al cabo la preparación era su parte favorita; prefería regodearse leyendo la carta que saboreando el menú.

Se levantó despacio comprobando en su móvil que era ya mediodía. Al parecer los somníferos que había tomado la noche anterior, para evitar morir de un infarto después de dar vueltas en la cama durante 3 horas, eran un poco más fuertes de lo que él pensaba.

Así que le había dado otro día más… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Puenting? ¿Paracaidismo? ¿Ir a _Le Cirque_ y beberse la botella del vino más caro que tuvieran? Esa no parecía mala opción… Pero no era suficientemente buena.

Un destello captó su atención y su mirada se quedó fija en el anillo que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Había intentado encontrar una solución a todo ese lío mientras se concentraba en dormir, y a pesar de que el anillo no era aún "oficialmente" de Kate que no sabía nada de su existencia, tenerlo en la mano le resultaba reconfortante, le recordaba a ella. Si iban a encontrar su cuerpo ahí, quería que Kate lo viera y supiera que no había dejado de pensar en ella.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era verla. Resolver otro caso con ella, ver una vez más como ponía los ojos en blanco ante una de sus teorías sin sentido, rodearla con sus brazos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oler su pelo. Una sonrisa más. Un suspiro más. Tan solo un café más…

Pero no podía. Tenerla demasiado cerca supondría derrumbarse por completo, y entonces el asunto del 3xA jamás dejaría de perseguirle como un fantasma. Ella ya sabría que algo iba mal, y aunque la noche anterior estando dolida lo había dejado pasar, hoy no correría la misma suerte si se cruzaba en su camino.

No, no iría a la comisaría ni la llamaría. Ella le llamaría o iría a verle cuando acabara su turno, eso seguro. Pero Rick sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir para que no insistiera… y salvarla.

* * *

Todo el día sin noticias. Ni una llamada. Ni un mensaje. Lo único en lo que Kate podía pensar era que la última vez que eso había pasado Rick había volado a París sin decírselo a nadie…

Soltando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y volviendo a inspirar para relajarse, Kate bajó del ascensor. Su mano se aferraba a la llave que se había unido más recientemente a su llavero. ¿Podía abrir sin más? Él se la había dado hacía 2 semanas, y en teoría tenía permiso para usarla cuando quisiera. Y después de estar todo el día viendo imágenes de las cosas horribles que podían haberle pasado a Rick no iba a dudar en abrir sin más…

Pero por un momento sus pensamientos tomaron otro sendero, y en lugar de imaginarse a Castle encerrado en su despacho, tendido en el suelo sin vida o volando a París, vio a una presentadora pechugona restregándose encima de él. Definitivamente iba a llamar al timbre.

Llamó una vez sin obtener respuesta. La llave ardía en su mano. No fue hasta la tercera vez que llamó que le abrieron la puerta, y lo que vio la dejó desconcertada. Castle iba ya con su bata de dormir (a pesar de ser solo las seis y media de la tarde), no se había afeitado y su pelo estaba tan revuelto como el de ella esa misma mañana. Además estaba un poco pálido, como si estuviera enfermo. Al verla sus ojos se iluminaron y el corazón de Kate latió con fuerza. Pero el brillo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, dejando paso al Rick apático del día anterior. Ni siquiera estaba segura de no habérselo imaginado, de no haber visto lo que quería ver. Él se aclaró la garganta.

- Hey – la saludó sin mucha emoción.

- Hey – le devolvió ella aún desconcertada – No he podido llamarte en todo el día porque hemos tenido un caso complicado, ¿te encuentras bien? – la última pregunta sonó tan débil como ella se sentía.

- Sí, sí. Ya te dije ayer que necesitaba escribir. Además no me siento muy bien, supongo que he cogido un resfriado o algo – contestó Castle, que aún no se había apartado suficientemente de la puerta como para darle a Kate la libertad de entrar.

- De acuerdo – siguió Kate, sin estar para nada convencida – Si aún estás escribiendo te dejo solo para que lo soluciones. Hazme saber si necesitas algo ¿vale?

"Por favor dime qué te pasa, dime qué te preocupa, seguro que entre los dos podremos solucionarlo"- Eso era lo que Kate había querido decir realmente, pero de nuevo las dudas habían tomado el control y habían escogido el camino de la cobardía…

- Claro – respondió él con una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Verle aparentar dolía más que sencillamente no verle.

- Te llamo mañana – se despidió Kate, sin atreverse a acercarse para besarle por miedo a que él se apartara. Castle se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kate se tensó inmediatamente porque estaba comportándose de un modo extrañísimo y había un ligero tono de despedida en su voz como el día anterior. Eso no le gustaba nada.

- ¿Te importa que no? Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar… ya te llamaré yo – soltó él.

Kate se quedó muda. Sin mirarla a los ojos, Castle cerró la puerta, dejándola completamente paralizada.

Cada una de esas palabras le habían atravesado el corazón como flechas envenenadas. Y ahora ese veneno se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo impidiéndole caminar. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Realmente le había dicho eso? Si lo que quería era que se tomaran un descanso podían haberlo hablado tranquilamente, haberlo arreglado sin que ninguno de los dos saliera demasiado herido…

Recordarle aquellas palabras había sido un golpe muy bajo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara sin parar y cogió y soltó aire lentamente intentando volver a aprender cómo se respiraba. Decidió salir de ahí antes de derrumbarse del todo. No quería ir a su piso, ahora mismo lo único que quería era correr, necesitaba aire.

Con un único destino en mente, salió corriendo del edificio.

Sus palabras seguían retumbando en los oídos de Kate. Las mismas que había oído en su cabeza cada día que pasó en la cabaña de su padre desde que salió del hospital, las mismas que había lamentado cada mañana al verle aparecer con un café, las mismas que había conseguido olvidar desde que estaban juntos. Al parecer él no las había olvidado…

Lo había entendido. Richard Castle no tenía intención de volver a llamarla, y estaba demasiado herida como para preguntarse porqué.

Ya pensaría más tarde. En ese momento solo podía correr.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? Mil gracias por leer! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Por fin he acabado el capítulo 4! Lamento muchísimo el retraso al subirlo... pero por desgracia tengo los exámenes encima y no se si podré volver a publicar antes de que acabe el mes... pero desde luego lo intentaré entre descanso y descanso xD A ver que os parece! GRACIAS POR LEER! ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 4

El placer que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento era indescriptible. Le habría encantado estar ahí arriba y ver el espectáculo desde primera fila. Pero a pesar de que el escritor estaba tan devastado que podría haberse pasado el día tumbado en su sofá sin que él lo viera, cualquier pequeño despiste habría hecho que las alarmas de la detective saltaran y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. No ahora que estaba tan cerca...

La había visto salir corriendo, con la cara bañada en lágrimas y el dolor brillando en sus ojos. Al parecer Castle había tomado la decisión "correcta", la decisión de héroe, y quería salvar a su damisela en apuros apartándola de él, aunque eso significara romperle el corazón.

Puaj.

Menudo idiota.

Había oído hablar de la Inspectora Beckett en la cárcel, de su obsesión con resolver el caso de su madre, de cómo algunos no habían podido resistir un interrogatorio suyo sin confesar. Al parecer era dura de pelar. Y no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que averiguara que él estaba detrás de todo una vez acabara con Richard Castle. Si quería marcharse lejos para continuar con su obra, lo que menos necesitaba era tener a una detective cabezota y vengativa detrás de sus pasos. Tendría que acabar con ella también.

Pero para ella sería más fácil. Rápido.

"Una lástima que no seas más rubia…" pensó mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro al imaginarlo. Lo habría disfrutado aún más.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Richard Castle merecía toda la atención del 3xA esa noche… toda su atención. Y aunque podría dejarle sufrir un día más antes de que acabara la semana, había visto como ayer tomaba unas pastillas para dormir… y no le había gustado nada... No estaba dispuesto a querer jugar un poco más, que al muy cobarde le diera por quitarse la vida y quedarse sin diversión.

Se levantó la capucha de la sudadera y con las manos en los bolsillos caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del parking del edificio de Castle, por la que entraba sin que le vieran.

Al fin y al cabo, él era solo una sombra. Un fantasma.

* * *

Rick se quedó pegado a la puerta completamente rígido, esperando oír sus pasos alejándose. Pero no fue eso lo que oyó.

Kate no parecía haberse movido cuando empezó a oírla llorar. Era como si pudiese verla… Seguramente se habría quedado congelada con lo que él le había dicho, sus ojos brillarían de la misma forma en que lo hacen cuando está mirando a la pizarra y no entiende el caso que tiene entre manos, con rabia, frustrada, y su mente estaría trabajando, analizando lo que acababa de pasar, y ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Rick alargo su mano despacio hasta el pomo de la puerta para abrir y poder abrazarla, pedirle perdón, decirle que todo iría bien y que mañana se verían, consolarla para que dejara de llorar hasta que pudiera mirarle a los ojos y oírle decir cuánto la amaba… Pero el destino intervino y antes de rozar el metal de la cerradura, Rick escuchó como su musa salía corriendo y se alejaba de él.

Y dio gracias por no haber llevado a cabo una tontería como esa, porque habría sido tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en sacarla de esa casa. Y herirla no habría servido para nada en absoluto.

Era mejor así.

Se dirigió al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. "_Pareces un abuelo, acostándote antes de las 7_" pensó, intentando mantener un poco su humor. Pero no le quedaban fuerzas... Después de pasar el peor día de su vida solo estaba muy cansado…

Para no pasar por el calvario de la noche anterior, directamente cogió la caja de somníferos y se tomó un par. Dio un beso a la foto en la que estaba con Alexis de su mesita de noche, y sacó del cajón la pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo azul y la abrió. Se acostó por completo y la dejó allí, abierta, encima de la almohada a su lado para, aunque fuera así, sentir que ella estaba a su lado.

Cerró los ojos, y aunque había llovido mucho desde la última vez que lo había hecho en serio, rezó.

Rezó para que Jerry Tyson tuviera un poco de piedad y no le condenara a vivir otro día como ese.

* * *

No sabía porque había ido ahí, no sabía porque siempre acababa ahí…

Miraba al suelo, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había pasado desde la mañana anterior mientras se balanceaba en el columpio. No podría quedarse mucho tiempo más, porque ya estaba casi oscuro por completo y aún tendría que volver andando hasta su coche.

Su coche. Que estaba enfrente de _su_ casa.

Se secó una lágrima que se había quedado parada en mitad de su mejilla.

Había querido encerrar el dolor muy hondo en su ser, intentando convencerse de que no existía y había recubierto con cemento su corazón. O al menos lo había intentado, porque al volver a revivir lo último que le había dicho sintió que su pecho se desgarraba de nuevo…

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan débil en un par de años? ¿Por qué había malgastado tanto tiempo intentando convencerla de que volviera a amar? ¿Por qué si ahora la dejaba tirada?

Oyó pasos que se acercaban a ella por detrás, cerca de los árboles del parque y llevo la mano a la pistola. Pero solo era una pareja de adolescentes haciendo tonterías. Viendo que empezaba ya a ponerse neurótica, se levantó y salió del parque, esta vez sin correr, porque no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar a su destino. No quería ver nada que le recordara a él, porque sin ver nada ya se torturaba suficiente… Y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, la frustración por no haber averiguado qué le pasaba a Castle cada vez era mayor. Vino a su cabeza algo que Meredith le había dicho en su cena juntas, cuando ella le había peguntado cómo era Castle en la universidad: "Si Rick no te ha contado nada, probablemente es porque es mejor para ti que no sepas nada", había contestado riéndose.

No. No iba a dejarle acabar así.

Ella había sido una cobarde al apartarlo hacía dos años y no iba a consentir que él cometiera el mismo error. ¿Quería dejarla? Genial. Pero que lo hiciera bien. Sacó el teléfono decidida a llamarle, porque no estaba segura de poder presentarse sin avisar en el loft, pero no llegó a marcar su número porque ahora sí que no entendía nada. Miró de nuevo el registro de llamadas para asegurarse. ¿Tenía 2 llamadas y un mensaje de voz de Alexis? Entró en la bandeja de entrada para escucharlo:

_"Eeeh… esto… ¿Kate? Mi padre me llamo ayer por la tarde y me contó que tienes el fin de semana libre y me pidió que os avisara si iba porque ibais a estar… esto… "acampando" en el loft hasta el lunes… supongo que por eso tiene el teléfono apagado… Y he pensado que tal vez tú estarías un poco más pendiente que él… Bueno, solo quería decirle que el lunes no tengo clases y había pensado en ir mañana a cenar a casa… ¿Podrías pasarle el mensaje o decirle que me llame o algo? Gracias Kate, nos vemos."_

Si ver que tenía un mensaje de Alexis la había confundido, oírlo la había dejado perpleja. ¿Fin de semana libre? ¿"Acampando" el loft? ¿Y eso se lo había dicho ayer por la tarde? Tal vez Alexis se había confundido de día... Pero desde luego ella no tenía el fin de semana libre, de eso estaba segura.

Mil ideas empezaron a agolparse en su cabeza. ¿Por qué querría Rick librarse así de Alexis todo el fin de semana? Siempre estaba quejándose porque la echaba de menos… Dios... ¿Y si estaba con alguien? ¿Por eso la habría echado a ella también? ¿Porqué había quedado con otra? Hace 5 años ni se hubiera planteado otra posibilidad, pero eso no era propio del "actual" Rick Castle, del que ella estaba enamorada…

Tenía que volver y ver qué pasaba. Ahora caminaba decidida, mucho más rápido que antes. Se había cansado de esperar a que se lo contara él, de ir a su ritmo y no forzarle... Tonterías. Si estaba metido en algo serio necesitaba a la policía, y no había nadie mejor que ella para ayudarle. Y si realmente estaba con otra…

Bueno. En ese caso ya improvisaría algo.

* * *

**Qué tal? Os sigue gustando? Creo que estamos ya pasando la mitad de esta historia...**

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por leer y darle una oportunidad! Un saludo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Contra todo pronóstico porque estoy estudiando para mis exámenes finales, aquí tenéis el capítulo 5. Voy a dedicárselo a mi hermana que se que me lee desde las sombras, porque me ha pillado un par de veces leyendo fanfics y me ha dicho que si paro de estudiar para descansar, escriba y no lea xDDD**

**A ver que os parece :) Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Caminando despacio pero confiado cruzó el salón a oscuras, dándose cuenta de que estaba todo muy sombrío y tranquilo para ser tan temprano. Esperaba encontrarle en el escritorio llorando, ahogando su angustia en whisky como la noche anterior. Patético.

Una sombra de duda cruzó su mente cuando pensó que tal vez la inspectora corriendo alejándose del loft era solo una trampa para atraerle a él dentro… ¿Pero no era posible verdad? Le había estado vigilando todo el día y no le había visto hablado con nadie más que con ella, no le había oído hablar por teléfono y nadie había podido entrar sin que él le viera… Mucho menos un grupo de policías armados…

Se relajó rápidamente cuando abrió con muchísimo cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Se había quedado dormido, o tal vez ya se había acostado deseando acabar rápido con todo esto... Al parecer pasar un día entero, tenso, esperando la muerte, era agotador. Sonrió en la oscuridad.

Se movía lentamente y sigiloso como solo él podía serlo, se deslizó por la habitación para "limpiar", buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera inculparle. Sobre todo le interesaba encontrar la nota que dos días antes le había dejado, pero conociéndole, no sería extraño que le hubiera dejado una romántica nota de despedida a su compañera, disculpándose y señalándole como su asesino. La policía acabaría descubriendo que había sido él, pero tampoco era necesario ponérselo en bandeja.

En ese momento, la idea de verle sufrir otro día más le volvía a resultar tan tentadora… Un hombre desesperado podía llegar a hacer cosas extrañísimas… Pero de nuevo desechó la idea.

Por lo que había visto desde abajo, no sabía cómo, pero había herido a la inspectora Beckett para que se marchara. Y ella volvería mañana sin ninguna duda, compasiva y dispuesta a perdonarle, o rabiosa y dispuesta a pegarle un tiro, pero volvería. Y no sabía si Richard Castle podría soportar volver a verla sin derrumbarse.

Se agachó para coger el ordenador portátil del suelo y lo abrió, buscando algún documento extraño ya que no había encontrado nada manuscrito, y al mismo tiempo le pareció escuchar un pequeño ruido fuera. No había nadie en la casa cuando él había entrado ¿Habría llegado alguien? Se quedó completamente inmóvil, con todos sus sentidos alerta, como un animal preparado para huir, pero no volvió a escuchar nada. Y al parecer el escritor tampoco porque ni se había movido desde que él había entrado. Si que tenía el sueño profundo...

Al pensar eso recordó como ayer le había visto tomar unos somníferos y una rabia inmensa le invadió, desconcentrándolo, haciéndole casi perder el control. ¿Realmente había sido tan inútil? ¿Tan loco se había vuelto que había decidido quitarse la vida? Dejó el portátil a un lado y se agachó para comprobar que aún respiraba, tranquilizándose al comprobar que así era. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

El color de la caja lo había camuflado en la oscuridad, pero el reflejo de la poca luz que entraba de la calle en la piedra preciosa que lo coronaba lo había delatado. Así que ahí estaba, esa era su "carta de despedida". Le gustaba, tenía estilo.

Cogió la pequeña caja de encima de la almohada para mirarlo de cerca, preguntándose si valdría mucho… Dejarlo donde estaba sería una tortura perfecta para la inspectora Beckett y eso le gustaba… Pero quería irse lejos y un poco de dinero extra tampoco le vendría nada mal…

Mientras lo pensaba, oyó como Castle se removía en la cama y le vio darse la vuelta de golpe. Dando un salto ante el repentino movimiento, soltó sin dudar la caja que tenía en la mano para sacar la pistola. Le apuntó directamente a la cabeza pensando que le vería despierto y aterrorizado. Pero seguía dormido y parecía que volvía a estar profundo… lo único que se oía era el eco del estrépito que había armado la maldita caja al caer.

Estaría teniendo una pesadilla… Al parecer ni con medicamentos podía dormir bien…

Con una siniestra sonrisilla en los labios al imaginar que él era la causa de sus pesadillas, quitó el seguro de la pistola.

* * *

Vaya esto sí que era un verdadero "déjà vu". Hacía menos de una hora había estado ahí mismo plantada, preguntándose si usar la llave que él le había dado o no... Exactamente igual que en ese momento. Pero ahora estaba más segura que antes de que no debería tenerla, y mucho menos usarla. Él la había echado, le había dicho que no volviera, que "ya la llamaría". Y definitivamente después de oír el mensaje de Alexis tenía más motivos que antes para marcharse a su piso… o como mínimo llamar al timbre. Pero antes había llamado, y no la había dejado entrar... Y ahora tenía que entrar, no iba a volver a darle una puñalada así en la puerta, sin explicaciones y sin invitarla ni siquiera a un vaso de agua.

Kate abrió con más cuidado de lo normal, porque no estaba segura de qué iba a encontrar al otro lado. Y por segunda vez el mismo día se sorprendió al abrir esa puerta, porque todas las luces del loft estaban apagadas. La poca luz que iluminaba la estancia era la que entraba por las ventanas, aún no era por completo de noche.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y pensó que tal vez Rick había salido, pero igualmente todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia el despacho. Antes no le había parecido que estuviera muy bien, los ojos caídos como si no hubiera dormido, sin afeitar y en pijama. Definitivamente no parecía que fuera a salir.

Caminó despacio sin verle por ninguna parte. Empezó a buscar detalles que le dijeran qué pasaba, dónde estaba él, porque su instinto le decía que llamarle a gritos no era una buena idea. El ordenador no estaba en el escritorio, y en su lugar había una botella de whisky casi vacía y un vaso, nada demasiado perturbador. Lo que sí llamó la atención de Kate fue ver la puerta del dormitorio cerrada. A Castle no le gustaba dormir con la puerta cerrada, solo la cerraba cuando estaba con ella…

"Dios mío, estás volviéndote loca de verdad" se reprendió Kate mentalmente.

Estaba paseándose a oscuras por una casa que no era la suya y de la que la acababan de echar, buscando evidencias como si se tratara del escenario de un crimen. Y entrar en su dormitorio pistola en mano al grito de "¡Policía de Nueva York!" solo porque la puerta estaba cerrada no parecía una idea muy prudente. Si Castle estaba ya dormido le daría un infarto del susto, y si estaba con alguien… No era asunto suyo porque él la había dejado. Aunque había sido demasiado cobarde para decírselo así de claro.

Pero había algo que seguía sin cuadrarle… Rick nunca se acostaba tan pronto, de hecho siempre escribía hasta la madrugada; si había alguien con él, el silencio era demasiado extremo; si había salido ¿para qué quería esa puerta cerrada?

Kate sacudió la cabeza cansada. Su mente de inspectora de homicidios estaba jugándole una mala pasada… Lo mejor era que se fuera a casa e intentara dormir. Mañana sería otro día y volvería a intentar hablar con él. Pareja o no, era su mejor amigo, su compañero, y si tenía algún problema fuera el que fuera le ayudaría. Siempre.

Antes de girar hacia la puerta para irse oyó un ruido e inconsciente mente se llevó la mano a la espalda para coger su pistola. Había sido el sonido de algo que caía al suelo, algo pequeño. Y de nuevo su instinto le decía que no se fuera, que se acercara.

Tal vez había tirado algo de la mesita de noche al moverse durmiendo, o algo mal apoyado había resbalado, o a él mismo le había caído de las manos.

Con su arma aún en la mano derecha, Kate se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, esperando oír algo que le diera una pista de qué diablos estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Cualquier duda que pudiera tener sobre si debía entrar o no quedó reducida a cenizas cuando un sonido familiar hizo que le pusiera la carne de gallina y se le revolviera el estómago.

Alguien acababa de quitar el seguro a una pistola.

* * *

**Qué tal? Alguna apuesta sobre qué pasará? xDD Poned un review si os aburrís que siempre me animan :)**

**No se cuando podré volver a actualizar... Pero intentaré sacar algo de tiempo para escribir estas semanas de donde pueda... **

**Gracias de nuevo por leer ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Creo que os debo mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar... Lo siento muchísimo! No solo os dejé a vosotros el cliffhanger en el capitulo anterior sino que también me lo impuse a mi... y he pasado una semana sin saber por donde tirar xDD Se que este capítulo muy corto en comparación a los anteriores, pero si lo juntaba con la parte siguiente me quedaba larguísimo... **

**Pero mañana por la noche actualizaré de nuevo! (así me gano vuestro perdón por las dos semanas de espera xDDD)**

**Espero no decepcionaros mucho!**

* * *

La mente de Kate repasó en menos de un segundo todos los escenarios posibles y resolvió que tenía solo dos opciones: podía abrir la puerta lentamente y asomarse para no ser un blanco fácil de quien quiera que estuviese ahí con una pistola o podía derribar la puerta y revelar su posición por completo. En su cabeza escuchó lo que su exigente entrenador de la academia les había repetido cientos de veces: no reveles tu posición, espera siempre a los refuerzos y no te hagas el héroe, no te descubras, no hagas planes sin saber a qué te enfrentas…

En ese momento, todo aquello le parecieron tonterías y las apartó al último rincón de su mente. Castle podía estar en peligro.

Su decisión estaba tomada.

Abrió la puerta de una patada absorbiendo toda la información que pudo sobre lo que tenía ante sus ojos mientras lo hacía. De esta forma, más que ver, presintió como el cañón de la pistola que apuntaba a Castle a la cabeza iba a girarse hacia ella. Sacó todas las fuerzas de donde estuvieran. No dudó ni un momento. Sus músculos reaccionaron casi antes de que su cerebro dictara la orden. Apretó el gatillo una sola vez, viendo como la sorpresa que ya adornaba la cara de su adversario, se acentuaba aún más al ser derribado.

El sonido atronador de la pistola de la detective retumbó en todo el edificio.

Antes de que Jerry Tyson pudiera reaccionar, Kate se adelantó y tiró la pistola de su mano de una patada, haciéndola rebotar contra la cómoda y viendo por el rabillo del ojo como se deslizaba por debajo de la cama. Él seguía asombrado, como si nunca hubiera creído posible que alguien le descubriera, como si aún tirado en el suelo desangrándose no se creyera lo que estaba pasando. Nada le apetecía menos a Kate en aquel momento que intentar salvar la vida de aquel hombre sabiendo todo lo que había hecho, pero igualmente se arrodilló, olvidó como pudo quien era él y empezó a buscar el punto de entrada de la bala para ver si había algo que hacer.

Pero no lo había.

Le había bastado mirar sus ojos cuando la bala le había atravesado. Dirigió la vista entonces a sus manos, ensangrentadas encima del cuerpo de Jerry Tyson, y no pudo evitar el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando supo que ese capítulo de sus vidas había acabado, que esa losa no iba a pesar más sobre sus hombros… Por supuesto no era alegría, era más similar a… ¿alivio?

Mientras los ojos del 3xA se apagaban esta vez para siempre sin ningún truco de por medio, suspiró acordándose de otra situación similar que había vivido hacía 3 años, intentando salvar a Dick Coonan de su propio disparo… Pero aquella vez una mano la había apartado del cuerpo inerte del asesino de su madre, y ahora no había nadie apartándola, ninguna mano apretaba su hombro…

Desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la cama para descubrir que Castle seguía inconsciente. El eco causado por el ruido de su pistola aún era audible. Era imposible que no se hubiera despertado… Se sentó encima de él y rápidamente comprobó que tenía pulso y se giró hacia la mesita de noche, nerviosa, buscando lo que fuera que pudiera ayudarla, ¿tal vez un vaso de agua para echárselo por encima? Fue en ese momento cuando advirtió el pequeño bote verde: somníferos.

El mundo se paró de repente.

No. Imposible.

Él nunca cometería esa estupidez… le creía capaz de muchas cosas y muy raras, pero quitarse la vida no era una de ellas. Y desde luego no porque fuera un cobarde, sino porque Castle era la persona con más esperanza que conocía, y por muy mal que hubiese estado esos últimos días él no habría perdido eso…

"Rick, ¿qué has hecho?" murmuró mientras le zarandeaba intentando hacerle volver en sí.

Que no. Definitivamente no.

Él siempre tenía la esperanza de que algo pasara, de que el "giro inesperado" diera la vuelta a la historia, de que de alguna forma todo encajara para el héroe. Una vez le había dicho que los escritores tenían que estar abiertos a todos los finales posibles, porque incluso ellos mismos a veces se sorprendían escribiendo cosas que no habían previsto. Intentar quitarse la vida significaría que Rick había perdido toda esperanza y ella tenía que tener fe en que eso no había pasado…

Pero desde luego el estado en el que estaba tampoco era precisamente el normal. Su pulso parecía débil y sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas.

Por primera vez en esos estresantes minutos, respiró hondo olvidando sus dudas y pensando qué hacer ahora… tras unos segundos más, decidió que lo más sensato era pedir ayuda. Intentando controlar el pánico que amenazaba con dominarla, se limpió las manos como pudo en el pantalón y sacó su teléfono. No había sonado aún el segundo timbre cuando le contestaron:

- Detective Esposito.

- Espo, necesito vuestra ayuda y rápido – contestó Kate con la voz temblorosa. Vaya… al parecer la adrenalina empezaba a abandonar su sistema porque la mano también empezaba a temblarle.

- ¡Ryan, nos vamos! –le escuchó decir a la vez que oía movimiento, seguramente se dirigía ya al ascensor de la comisaría- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué necesitas?– respondió con voz firme, sin dudar siquiera un segundo.

- Estamos en el loft, una ambulancia y un equipo forense – soltó rápidamente.

Durante un segundo su compañero se quedó helado al otro lado de la línea. Su voz sonó menos serena cuando volvió a hablar:

- Ya vamos Kate.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado o que como mínimo no lo odiéis! xD**

**Como he dicho arriba, mañana vuelvo a actualizar!**

**Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y dejad un review si tenéis tiempo :D**

**P.D: Antes de que nadie se me tire a la yugular, Castle no esta en coma ni nada por el estilo xDDD Solo grogui por los somníferos xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Ahora es un poco tarde... pero mañana os contestare a cada review porque me encanta saber lo que opináis! Gracias de nuevo y espero que este capítulo os guste :)**

* * *

Durmiendo se estaba tan bien… la oscuridad era tan cómoda, relajante y calentita.

Oh mierda. Seguramente estaba ya muerto… al menos el 3xA se había portado y no le había despertado para hacerle sufrir…

Pero la oscuridad no era silenciosa como cabía esperar... No paraba de oír un zumbido muy intenso, y la verdad es que empezaba a estar ya de los nervios. Si tenía que pasarse así la eternidad acabaría completamente loco. "Lo primero que tengo que hacer es acostumbrarme a él" pensó Rick, trazando ya un plan para llegar cuerdo al fin de los tiempos. Empezó entonces a fijarse en que el zumbido no era tal cosa, sino que era un conjunto de sonidos. Voces, movimiento, más voces, una puerta, ¿una cámara de fotos? Sin duda si eso era estar muerto, le habían timado con el rollo de la "paz" y el "descanso"…

Y entonces una voz, no más fuerte sino más definida que las demás.

No, de eso nada, no era solo _una_ voz.

Era _su_ voz.

No entendía las palabras que había dicho, y había sido muy breve, pero reconocería ese timbre donde fuera.

¿Podía oír a Kate? Su mente de escritor se disparó y empezó a florecer en su conciencia un sentimiento muy cálido y muy luminoso, que le instaba a apartarse de la oscuridad que le envolvía: esperanza. ¿Acaso el 3xA no había acudido a su cita esta noche? ¿Le habrían cazado intentando entrar en su apartamento? ¿Kate había vuelto a por algo y le había pillado _in fraganti_? ¿Había vuelto Kate a salvarle sabiendo que algo estaba mal? Tal vez esa opción era mucho pedir… Pero como buen escritor no debía cerrar la puerta nunca a ninguna historia, y esa opción era sin duda la mejor…

No tardó en atar cabos entre la oscuridad y la voz preocupada de Kate: los somníferos. Por eso estaba medio aquí medio allí, por eso no pensaba con claridad y por eso no podía abrir los malditos ojos. A pesar de notar que pesaban como losas, intentó levantar los párpados, fracasando estrepitosamente…

_"¿Ha intentado abrir los ojos no?"_

_"Creo que no Detective, seguramente esté soñando. Solo ha pasado una hora desde que se tomó las pastillas… Podría estar dormido así de profundo incluso una hora más."_

No. No le hagas caso Kate. ¡Claro que he intentado abrir los ojos! Maldita sea…

Definitivamente tenía que probar con más fuerza… pero de repente una idea muy desagradable pasó por su mente. ¿Y si no le habían cogido? Igual que la otra vez, en el puente, cuando se había escapado delante de sus narices… Por un momento dudó si quería de verdad abrir los ojos. Al menos estas dos noches el 3xA le había avisado, pero ir a la cama todas las noches cada día sin saber si él estaba esperando al otro lado de la calle… no se veía capaz de soportar eso. Estos dos días habían sido insoportables, una vida así no sería una vida.

Pero de la misma forma que había llegado esta idea, otra la sustituyó: el anillo. ¿Lo habría visto Kate? Por una parte sería genial porque le habría quedado claro que echarla del piso antes había sido puro teatro, pero por otra… le habría encantado ver su reacción al verlo por primera vez…

Tenía que saber qué había pasado. No podía estar más tiempo en la ignorancia... La preocupación y la curiosidad empezaban a volverle casi tan loco como el zumbido lo había hecho antes. ¿Una hora más durmiendo? Y un cuerno.

Se concentró como nunca en abrir los ojos, como si fuera la tarea más compleja de la historia. Y esta vez lo consiguió.

Pero la luz era demasiado intensa después de navegar tanto rato en una oscuridad tan densa y tuvo que cerrarlos tan rápidamente que dudó que nadie lo hubiese visto.

Ójala Kate sí se hubiera dado cuenta.

* * *

Se apoyó en el brazo del sofá mirando el escenario que tenía delante y dio las gracias al sanitario que le acababa de traer un vaso de agua. La última vez que había visto a tanta gente en el loft había sido en la fiesta de Halloween. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Había pasado todo tan rápido que tenía miedo de parpadear y que fuese mentira. Parpadear y que la bala hubiese sido para ella. Parpadear y ver a Rick muerto en la cama al abrir la puerta…

Kate cerró los ojos apretándolos con las manos, intentando borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza y comprendiendo más que nunca al hombre que dormía sentado a su lado. La de cosas que debían de haber pasado por su mente llena de imaginación en esos dos días. No era de extrañar que no pudiese dormir…

Abrió los ojos y le miró. Su pecho se movía con cada respiración, y mucho más que antes… Había pasado los pocos minutos que sus compañeros habían tardado en llegar con la mano bajo su nariz solo para poder estar segura de que seguía respirando. Al lado de Castle, la enfermera que le había sacado sangre para comprobar que no se trataba de una sobredosis estaba ya recogiendo para marcharse, ya que lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que el efecto de las pastillas disminuyera para que Castle pudiera despejarse un poco. Lo único que le faltaba a Kate en ese momento para estar segura de que todo había pasado era verle con los ojos abiertos y saber que estaba bien. Ya hablarían más tarde de lo que había pasado antes, ya se quitaría de encima las dudas que la torturaban después. Ahora solo quería que se despertara…

De repente la cara de Rick se alteró por un momento y arrugó los ojos.

- ¿Ha intentado abrir los ojos no? – preguntó Kate mirando a la enfermera con esperanza.

- Creo que no Detective, seguramente esté soñando – contestó la mujer sin levantar la vista del maletín que arreglaba – Solo ha pasado una hora desde que se tomó las pastillas… Podría estar dormido así de profundo incluso una hora más.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella respuesta. Una hora más así iba a ser muy larga…

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios por primera vez en toda la noche (o incluso en todo el día) cuando recordó lo pesado que era hacer que Rick se despertara por las mañanas… y eso sin somníferos.

Volvió a observar la situación para entretenerse. Sus compañeros habían movilizado a más de media comisaría en menos de un minuto… La capitán Gates y los técnicos estaban ahora en el despacho de Castle, buscando cualquier cosa que el 3xA hubiese podido usar para espiarles. Después de tomarle declaración, Ryan había entrado a la habitación de Castle con Esposito. Y de hecho aún no habían salido. Tal vez debería acercarse para ver si habían encontrado algo relevante… Iba a incorporarse cuando paró de golpe.

Vale. Esta vez no se lo había imaginado.

Y a pesar de que volvía a tenerlos cerrados, estaba segura.

Castle había conseguido abrir los ojos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por favor comentad si tenéis tiempo! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Lo se, no merezco vuestro perdón... Siento muchísimo este parón de un mes sin avisar. Espero que aún os acordeis de esta historia! **

**Os pongo el final del capítulo 7 para que os situeis... **

**Nos va quedando ya poco, espero que os guste aún! Un saludo!**

* * *

_Capítulo 7..._

_Volvió a observar la situación para entretenerse. Sus compañeros habían movilizado a más de media comisaría en menos de un minuto… La capitán Gates y los técnicos estaban ahora en el despacho de Castle, buscando cualquier cosa que el 3xA hubiese podido usar para espiarles. Después de tomarle declaración, Ryan había entrado a la habitación de Castle con Esposito. Y de hecho aún no habían salido. Tal vez debería acercarse para ver si habían encontrado algo relevante… Iba a incorporarse cuando paró de golpe._

_Vale. Esta vez no se lo había imaginado._

_Y a pesar de que volvía a tenerlos cerrados, estaba segura._

_Castle había conseguido abrir los ojos._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Kate decidió no volver a decirle nada a la enfermera. Sabía de sobra que la respuesta que recibiría sería la misma que antes, y seguramente esta vez fuera acompañada de un "_debería aprovechar para descansar usted también"._

Sí, claro, como si eso fuera tan fácil…

Rick había abierto los ojos, y sin embargo parecía que nada había cambiado, seguía durmiendo.

Sin importarle la cantidad de ojos curiosos, preocupados e incluso tiernos de sus compañeros de trabajo que sentía encima de ella, Kate empezó a acariciarle el pelo a su compañero, como tantas mañanas antes había hecho para despertarle. La respiración de Castle se volvió menos profunda y ligeras muecas aparecían y desaparecían en su cara. O estaba despertándose, o tenía una pesadilla de la que no podía salir…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él, de nuevo olvidando que no estaban solos, y empezó a susurrarle al oído:

- Venga Castle, despierta. Vuelve conmigo… Todo ha pasado, estás a salvo… - murmuraba Kate intentando sacarle de la pesadilla que estuviera viviendo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía cuando le pasaba a ella.

Aún ahora después de dos años había noches que las pesadillas volvían a ella tan vívidas como la primera vez: el ardor en el pecho, la confusión y los gritos de la gente, Castle suplicándole, los guantes llenos de sangre… Rick se había asustado mucho la primera vez que le despertó pataleando en medio de una pesadilla. Y a pesar de no ser ya muy frecuentes, había acabado averiguando que en esas ocasiones un zarandeo brusco no era la mejor opción.

- Abre los ojos, Rick por favor… - continuó Kate.

- Inspectora Beckett – la llamó una voz firme desde el despacho.

Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos menos de un segundo, el tiempo justo para recomponer a la Inspectora Beckett y dirigirse donde estaba su Capitán.

- Señor – anunció Kate al llegar al despacho - ¿qué ocurre? – añadió al ver la cara de preocupación de su superior.

- Inspectora en primer lugar quiero dejar claro por si no es suficientemente obvio, que tanto usted como el Señor Castle están fuera del equipo de investigación de este caso…

- Pero Señor… - protestó Kate automáticamente.

Sin duda estaban muy involucrados en el asunto del 3xA desde hacía unos años, demasiado involucrados… Y lo más sensato habría sido pasarlo a otro equipo antes de dejar que se convirtiera en algo personal. Pero ahora era tarde y de hecho esa era la razón por la que Beckett creía que ella y Castle debían estar ahí. Si alguien merecía cerrar esa caja y guardarla en el archivador por fin eran ellos.

- No discuta - la interrumpió Gates - Las circunstancias serán muy diferentes, pero ya le dije una vez que en mi comisaría no admito vendettas. No les quiero cerca de la comisaría en todo el día de mañana, o al menos hasta que los detectives Ryan y Esposito hayan dejado este asunto zanjado. El alcalde no querrá esperar demasiado para anunciar que la Policía de Nueva York ha pillado por fin al 3xA así que esto va a ir muy rápido… – explicó Gates mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca. Eran solo las 10 de la noche - ¿He hablado claro?

- Sí señor… - contestó Kate con un suspiro, sin ganas de discutir viendo que tenía la batalla perdida.

- Bien, ahora necesito hablar con usted. Nuestros técnicos han encontrado por ahora dos micros en el despacho del señor Castle, son tecnología avanzada que necesita una instalación muy complicada, por tanto Tyson no solo tuvo que subir aquí en persona para instalarlos sino que necesitaría horas, seguramente días. Queremos comprobar las cámaras de todo el edificio para averiguar como consiguió entrar, ¿sabe usted cuándo fue la última vez que este apartamento se quedó completamente vacío por 2 o más días?

¿2 o más días? El cerebro de Kate empezó a funcionar a gran velocidad analizando cada detalle. Martha había estado en el loft viviendo hasta hacía solo 2 semanas que había salido de gira, y ella llevaba un mes durmiendo en el loft así que…

La inspectora se quedó congelada cuando cayó en la última vez que el loft había estado vacío: hacía ya dos meses, el viaje a esquiar. Martha había estado en los Hamptons y Alexis en la facultad… Nadie en el loft. Ese cabrón llevaba dos meses acechándoles. Empezaba a sentir nauseas.

- ¿Inspectora? – preguntó Gates al ver que Beckett estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Dos meses, Señor. Hace dos meses nos… Estuvieron todos fuera a la vez. – contestó con los dientes apretados.

- Vaya… de acuerdo Kate – contestó la Capitán también tensa, intentando mantener la calma ante aquella revelación - Si el detective Ryan le ha tomado declaración ya puede marcharse. Ambos pueden – dijo señalando detrás de Kate, que al girarse se encontró con un par de ojos azules clavados en ella.

Por fin estaba despierto. La ola de alivio que la inundó hizo que una sonrisa empezara a dibujarse en su cara, pero las dudas la paralizaron. ¿Realmente Castle había intentado sacarla del loft para protegerla, o simplemente el 3xA había escogido esta noche para atacar porque ella no estaba?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, Kate se dirigió a la habitación de Castle para despedirse de Ryan y Esposito y darles las gracias por todo, antes de marcharse por fin de allí.

* * *

**Espero que os siga gustando aún después de tanto tiempo... :S **

**Esta noche subiré el siguiente capítulo! Y estas semanas actualizaré más a menudo para que me perdonéis :P **

**Un saludo! Dejad un review si tenéis tiempo! Cualquier opinión, crítica e incluso insulto por haber tardado tanto en actualizar son bienvenidos! xDD **

**Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Aquí estoy de nuevo intentando ganarme vuestro perdón! xD Este capítulo es más corto porque va muy unido al 8, pero si los juntaba me quedaba un capítulo demasiado enorme... xD**

**Mil gracias por dejar reviews tan impresionantes, me encanta recibir notificaciones de reviews *_* jajaja**

**No me enrollo más, aquí el capítulo 9! Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

Después de su fracaso absoluto intentando abrir los ojos, Rick volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad. Pero no era tan densa como antes… Empezaba a escuchar con más claridad, a sentir con más claridad. Había alguien a su lado acariciándole el pelo. En su corazón tenía la esperanza de que fuera Kate, pero no podía estar seguro porque al abrir los ojos no había podido ver nada más que luz…

Fue entonces cuando escuchó _su_ voz, y no le quedó ninguna duda sobre la identidad de aquella persona.

_"Venga Castle, despierta. Vuelve conmigo… Todo ha pasado, estás a salvo… "_

¿Todo ha pasado? ¿Estás a salvo? ¿Quería eso decir lo que él creía? A pesar de no mostrarlo, llevaba años atormentado por los casos del 3xA, y era aún peor desde su intento de inculparlo hacía menos de un año… Despertar a una realidad donde esa losa de estar constantemente vigilados, acechados, no existiera... Eso sería un sueño… Pero al mismo tiempo, despertar creyendo que ha acabado para descubrir que todo sigue igual sería devastador…

_"Abre los ojos, Rick por favor…_ "

Esa frase le dio las fuerzas que le faltaban.

En lugar de abrir los ojos bruscamente como antes ahora lo intentó más despacio, adaptándose a la luz. Ya no había nadie hablándole al oído ni acariciándole el pelo…

¿Acaso se lo había imaginado? ¿Dónde estaba Kate? Había abierto los ojos por ella. Solo por ella. Porque ella se lo ha pedido.

Castle se frotó los ojos con la mano para aclarar la vista. Solo veía bultos y con cada ruido de su alrededor sentía como si le dieran martillazos directos en el cerebro... ni en sus peores resacas se había sentido tan hecho polvo. Lo primero que iba a hacer al despejarse era tirar la maldita caja de somníferos por el retrete, o prenderle fuego, o rebentarla al ritmo de los martillazos en su cabeza...

Tomó aire y volvió a intentar abrir los ojos.

Y esta vez cuando lo hizo fue cuando la vio. Estaba de pie en su despacho hablando con alguien, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba ya despierto… Dios, no podía parar de mirarla, no quería ni parpadear por si desaparecía. Había pensado que no iba a volver a verla. Ni siquiera ahora se creía que fuera real…

En ese momento ella se giró y lo vio.

Y el mundo se paró.

O tal vez solo fue efecto de los somníferos.

Pero lo único que Castle podía ver en ese momento era su cara; como sus ojos se habían derretido al ver que estaba consciente, como las pequeñas marcas que tenía en la frente cuando se preocupaba o no entendía algo se esfumaban, como una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a asomarse a sus labios…

De repente volvió a verla tensarse ligeramente, y caminar en dirección contraria a él, hacia su habitación.

¿Era posible que…? No.

¿Tan bien había actuado antes? ¿Tan insegura se sentía ella como para haberse creído toda aquella mentira?

Su primer impulso fue levantarse, correr detrás de ella, cogerla y darle un beso que borrara cualquier duda que pudiera haberse asentado en su mente, que borrara hasta su nombre, sin importarle quien les mirara o qué hubiera pasado con Tyson.

Pero al parecer no tenía fuerzas aún para hacerlo porque al intentarlo su brazo tembló sin haberle levantado siquiera dos centímetros del sofá y volvió a encontrarse sentado y con un mareo monumental. Cuando todo dejó de moverse e intentó levantarse por segunda vez notó una mano en su hombro que lo empujó de nuevo hacia el sofá.

- Relájese señor Castle, es normal que se sienta débil y desorientado. Bébase este vaso de agua y espere unos minutos más antes de intentar incorporarse o se mareará – le dijo una mujer de mediana edad cuya voz reconoció como la de la enfermera que hablaba antes con Kate.

Intentó decir algo pero notó la garganta dormida, y lo único que pudo hacer fue aclarársela. Sin ganas de discutir y volviendo a masajearse la frente para que parara el dolor, cogió el vaso de agua y empezó a beber.

Pero no cerró los ojos. De eso nada. Los dejó fijos en el punto por el que Kate había desaparecido hacía unos instantes.

De ninguna forma iba a dejarla salir hoy del loft sin él.

* * *

**Corto como he dicho, pero espero que os haya gustado! **

**Comentad si tenéis tiempo! Un saludo!**

**Mil gracias por seguir ahí! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis! A ver qué os parece este capítulo xD Un saludo! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Intentando mantener su fachada unos minutos más, Kate se acercó a la habitación de Castle y se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando. El forense estaba ya recogiendo al lado del cuerpo, que parecía estar listo para ser trasladado, había dos agentes acabando de tomar fotos y por último Ryan y Esposito a un lado de la cama cuchicheando animadamente de espaldas a ella.

Entrecerró los ojos mirándoles. Como se acercara y estuvieran hablando de alguna tontería justo en aquel escenario, se los iba a cargar. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse del marco de la puerta, Ryan que no estaba tan de espaldas a ella como Esposito, la vio y… ¿se alarmó? Qué extraño... ¿Qué diablos tramaban?

- Beckett… - susurró Ryan a su compañero dándole un codazo a la vez que se giraba - ¡Beckett! Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas más – dijo ya en voz alta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y arrastrando a Beckett fuera de la habitación. Se colocó en una esquina del despacho en la que no molestaran a los técnicos, aunque estos al igual que su Capitán estaban tan concentrados que no les prestaron atención.

Esposito se había quedado en la habitación, Ryan parecía… ¿nervioso?

- Mmm… Beckett… - canturreó como si estuviera aún preparándose la pregunta - ¿es el ordenador de encima de la mesita de noche propiedad de Castle? – preguntó abriendo su libreta por una página en blanco al azar.

¿Qué? ¿El ordenador? Pero si cuando se había asomado estaban a la otra punta de la habitación… ¿Qué pintaba ahora esa pregunta? De todas formas, Kate se inclinó a la derecha para poder verlo y estar segura antes de contestar.

- Sí… ¿por? – preguntó confusa.

- Genial, ya está, solo lo confirmaba – contestó Ryan sonriendo después de cerrar su libretita de golpe sin haber apuntado nada.

- ¿Confirmabas que el 3xA no se hubiera traído su portátil al crimen y lo hubiera dejado ahí encima mientras mataba? – preguntó Beckett escéptica levantando una ceja. Ryan era el mejor de ellos tomando declaración, sabía qué preguntas usar, cómo y a quién preguntarlas. Pero esa era una pregunta más bien estúpida.

- Exacto. No hay que quedarse con la duda cuando se trata de un crimen, ¿verdad? – le contestó de nuevo incómodo.

- Ryan… - le avisó su jefa mirándole fijamente. El detective abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido de ella, estaba poniéndose nervioso de nuevo... Y faltó un segundo para que se quebrara y le contara lo que pasaba, si no hubiera sido por…

- ¡Beckett! ¿Aún por aquí? – la interrumpió Esposito colocándose al lado de su compañero. Al parecer había olido que estaba a punto de confesar. Ryan se relajó visiblemente al ver que llegaban sus refuerzos.

- Sí, parece que Ryan no se había quedado tranquilo con mi declaración anterior… - contestó Beckett casi sonriendo al ver como Ryan se sonrojaba.

Esposito asintió inocentemente como respuesta y Kate tuvo ganas de reírse. Parecían dos niños pequeños intentando ocultar a su madre que han roto un jarrón. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que cualquier cosa que le ocultaban no era relevante para el caso, ni siquiera importante… y entonces cayó.

- Ya sé que pasa aquí… - murmuró Beckett paseando la vista de uno a otro.

- ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó Esposito extrañado, casi… incrédulo. Como si fuera imposible que lo hubiera adivinado.

- Habéis encontrado algo mío, ¿verdad? – siguió investigando Kate.

Ante esa pregunta ambos se quedaron congelados. El primero en reaccionar fue Ryan:

- ¿Tuyo? Sí, ¿no?, sí, tuyo... Quiero decir que suponíamos que era tuyo… pero igualmente no sabíamos que… - empezó a balbucear Ryan mirando a su compañero que no sabía qué decir.

Kate sonrió un poco. Se estaban comportando como adolescentes y eso siempre la divertía. Pero hoy ya no daba para más, habían sido unos días demasiado largos. Además, si lo que veía a través de las estanterías que componían las paredes del despacho de Castle no la engañaba, había alguien con los ojos por fin muy abiertos esperándola en el salón.

- Chicos – dijo Kate interrumpiendo el balbuceo de Ryan - paso bastante tiempo aquí, es normal que hayáis encontrado algo mío ahí – dijo señalando el dormitorio - Así que sea una camiseta, un zapato, un calcetín o algo más vergonzoso, dejad cualquier comentario gracioso para mañana, ¿de acuerdo? – acabó con suspiro cansado.

En ese momento un pensamiento triste se coló en la coraza que había recompuesto hacía unos momentos. ¿"Paso bastante tiempo aquí"? Después de lo ocurrido hacía unas horas tal vez debería haber dicho "pasaba mucho tiempo aquí"…

Mientras ella volvía a dejarse enredar por sus dudas, sus detectives parecían estar en blanco, hasta que Esposito le dio un pequeño codazo a Ryan, que pasó inadvertido para Kate, y sonrió:

- Claro Beckett, aguantaremos hasta mañana.

Ryan asintió enérgicamente también sonriendo.

- Gracias. Por todo. – se despidió Kate dejándolos atrás y dirigiéndose de nuevo al salón. Realmente esos dos habían removido cielo y tierra por ella la última hora. Les debía como mínimo unas cervezas...

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que toda la atención de Kate estaba puesta en el escritor que seguía sentado en el sofá, Esposito se giró y le dio una buena colleja a Ryan.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Te dejo dos minutos con ella mientras yo me lo guardo y cuando salgo estás a punto de confesarlo todo llorando... – le recriminó a su compañero.

- No he sabido qué preguntarle y se me ha visto el plumero… - contestó Ryan frotándose el cuello con una mano.

- Y encima después casi se lo sueltas, así sin más, y ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estábamos hablando… - continuó quejándose Esposito mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la habitación de Castle, hacia el rincón en el que estaban antes.

- Ahora ya está. Será una anécdota graciosa que añadir al brindis… – picó Ryan a su compañero con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Gracias por la idea tío, la tendré en cuenta cuando lo escriba... – continuó rápidamente Espo cortando al irlandés.

- Bueno para, dejémoslo ahí por ahora… - le frenó Ryan riendo - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – añadió continuando la conversación que antes había interrumpido la aparición de Beckett.

- Pues viendo que Beckett no tenía ni idea de por dónde iban los tiros – contestó Esposito sonriendo, sacando de su bolsillo la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul que habían encontrado bajo la cama - creo que tendremos que tener una conversación con el señor Castle…

* * *

**A/N: Queréis matarme porque Castle y Beckett aun no se han reunido? Dejadmelo en una review! jaja No pretendía escribir tanto de Ryan y Espo, pero una vez he empezado no he podido parar xD Y de nuevo, juntar este capítulo con el siguiente, se quedaba demasiado largo xDD**

**De todas formas, mañana vuelvo a actualizar para compensar!**

**Mil gracias por leer! Comentad si tenéis tiempo! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: De nuevo un poco más corto de lo que me gustaría, pero quería subiros algo como ayer prometí para que dejéis de querer matarme! jajajajjaa **

**Mil gracias por comentar y leer! ^^ Espero que os guste... :)**

* * *

A pesar del dolor de cabeza y la luz brillante que llenaba el loft, Castle seguía con los ojos bien abiertos cuando Kate reapareció en la puerta del despacho. Se quedó parada allí unos segundos de más, como si él fuera uno de sus sospechosos y se estuviera preparando para encararle, antes de acercarse al sofá en el que se encontraba.

Castle sabía muy bien lo que había hecho durante esos segundos, la había visto hacerlo muchas veces estos 5 años. Se había protegido. Volvía a apartarse de él. O al menos esa era su intención.

Conforme se acercaba a él, la garganta de Rick se secó y sus ojos se humedecieron. A pesar de saber que había una larga historia por contar y muchas preguntas que contestar antes de que ella volviera a ser _su_ Kate, una lágrima de alegría rodó por su mejilla al verla.

Sí, solamente por verla…

Porque hacía unas horas pensaba que nunca volvería a ver esos ojos, que nunca volvería a oler su piel.

Enfadada con él o no, fuera esto real o no, solo por verla una vez más ya habría merecido la pena.

Sin embargo no fue enfado lo que vio Castle en sus ojos cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca, aunque desde luego lo habría preferido. Lo único que pudo ver fueron dudas, inseguridad, ¿timidez? Preferiría haberse enfrentado a una Kate furibunda antes que a esta versión herida y vulnerable de su compañera, porque saber que él era el causante de su dolor le partía el corazón en mil pedazos y hacía que se preguntara si sería capaz de perdonarle por todo... Pero de nuevo para serenarse se recordó a sí mismo que aún quedaba mucho por hablar, por explicar. La esperanza no podía perderla, él como escritor lo tenía muy asumido. Siempre cabía la oportunidad de que un giro inesperado mejorara la situación del protagonista…

- Hey – intentó decir Castle con la voz aún ronca de haber despertado hacía unos minutos, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa que la animara a hablar.

- Hey – contestó Beckett regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Vaya, esa imagen era de las más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Al menos se alegraba de que estuviera vivo, eso era un comienzo.

Dándose cuenta de que se había quedado en trance mirándolo, su compañera se puso de nuevo la máscara de profesional y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar:

- Castle, Gates dice que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y que vayamos ya mañana a la comisaría… ¿Quieres venir conmigo o llamo a alguien o tal vez…?

¿Qué? No la dejó continuar.

Cogió su mano con fuerza antes de que pudiera decir más tonterías, diciéndole con los ojos lo que con palabras no podía en ese momento.

Claro que quería ir con ella. ¿Con quién más iba a querer estar?

Kate, que tonta eres. Todo lo de antes era un cuento.

Yo solo quiero estar contigo… Siempre ¿recuerdas?

Rick tenía claro que al echarla del loft la había herido, pero no tenía ni idea de que ella iba a volver al primer cuadrante de la partida, al miedo, a cerrarse en banda, a exiliarle de nuevo fuera del muro… Pero ese muro tenía un gran agujero con su nombre, y encontrarlo no sería tan difícil como había sido derruirlo.

Al apretar de nuevo su mano Kate entendió lo que Castle le decía, asintió y le ayudo a levantarse. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Rick tambalearse como si fuera borracho y sin pensarlo dos veces puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura para equilibrarle.

Castle sintió que su mundo volvía a estar derecho cuando ella lo agarró.

Iba a colocar su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kate para dirigirse a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Iba a abandonar su propia casa sin saber que había pasado allí o quién quedaba dentro? Sin moverse de forma muy brusca porque no quería marearse, se giró para mirar su despacho lleno de gente trabajando y empezó a preguntar:

- ¿Qué ha…?

Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta porque una mano familiar le hizo callar poniéndose sobre su boca, y uno de sus olores preferidos invadió sus fosas nasales, uno que ayer creía perdido. Cerezas.

- Ahora no. Mañana. Los chicos se encargarán de cerrar – dijo Beckett como respuesta apartando la mano de sus labios y deslizándola hasta su mejilla.

Al ver cómo Castle fruncía el ceño, sonrió y añadió:

- Y si no te duermes, en el coche te haré un resumen.

Castle puso su mano encima de la de ella que seguía sobre su mejilla. Habría dado su brazo derecho, tal vez ambos, por besarla en ese momento, y no parar de hacerlo hasta que saliera el sol. Mínimo. Pero al parecer sus reflejos seguían lentos… Antes de poder actuar, Kate volvió a cogerle por la cintura para que se apoyara y les condujo hacía la puerta.

Más mareado ahora que se movían, cerró los ojos y dejó que su musa lo arrastrara al coche, dejando atrás los dos peores días de su vida.

* * *

**Que tal? Kate ya no parece tan insegura hacia el final del capitulo. Lo que ha visto en los ojos de Rick la ha convencido del todo? O solo le auxilia porque esta mareadillo? jaja Espero no haberos decepcionado! ^^**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y dejad una review con cualquier comentario si teneis tiempo! :)**

**Mañana subo el siguiente! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir esto! El "mañana" se ha hecho mucho más largo de lo que yo pretendía. Pero os dejo un capítulo doble largo como ofrenda de paz! :)**

**Mil gracias a todos los que comentáis siempre sin falta, sois lo mejor! *_***

**Espero que os guste y que sigáis aquí conmigo! **

* * *

_"Adelante Kate, tú puedes"_

Eso fue lo que se dijo mentalmente, quedándose quieta unos segundos al entrar en el salón antes de dirigirse hacia el sofá. Lo mismo que se decía a si misma cada día cuando empezaba un caso, se protegía y se preparaba para afrontar lo peor: el llanto de las familias, la chulería de un sospechoso, la indiferencia de un asesino…

Empezó a caminar hacia el sofá donde Castle estaba sentado mirándola con unos ojos tan llenos de amor y alivio que tuvo que desviar la vista de ellos antes de que la tragaran. No podía permitirse tener esperanza porque cuando lo haces es cuando te llevas los peores golpes. Tal vez solo estuviera agradecido por salvarle la vida, igual alguien le había contado lo que había pasado, seguramente esos ojos brillantes no fueran solo por verla a ella… ¿verdad?

Mierda, ahí estaba la esperanza.

Sin saber del todo como actuar, Beckett se acercó al escritor despacio. Tenía tanto miedo de sus próximas palabras… no podría soportar un golpe como el de antes, las heridas que éste había dejado aún estaban muy abiertas. Y durante un instante se odió por ser tan débil, por depender así de él, por haberse dejado engatusar para confiar, para amar de nuevo…

- Hey – le llamó la atención Castle. Kate volvió a mirarle a los ojos y todos sus pensamientos anteriores se desvanecieron cuando él le sonrió. El pequeño granito de esperanza de antes era ahora una montaña enorme, porque la miraba como si fuera lo único en el mundo para él. No pudo parar a tiempo la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su cara.

- Hey – respondió Kate, sin poder aún apartar la vista de sus ojos. Era tarde, ya la habían tragado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi un minuto callada mirándole, volvió a reprenderse a si misma.

_"Venga Kate, tú puedes"_

Se puso seria y se aclaró la garganta para ganar un poco más de tiempo mientras meditaba como decirle que debían irse de allí, porque Gates le acababa de dirigir una mirada que claramente significaba "¿Aún aquí?". Esperaba que Castle pudiera caminar, aunque la silla de ruedas seguía en un armario del piso de arriba…

- Castle, Gates dice que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y que vayamos ya mañana a la comisaría…- empezó Kate bastante segura. Pero rectificó al darse cuenta de que había dado por sentado que se iría con ella - ¿Quieres venir conmigo o llamo a alguien o tal vez…?

¿Tal vez qué? ¿Un hotel? Desde luego no iba a dejarlo en un hotel solo sin vigilancia… Se quedaría de guardia sin que él lo supiera…

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más posibilidades Castle la cogió de la mano y la apretó muy fuerte, mirándola de una forma que hizo que se le derritiera el corazón. ¿Podía ser de verdad que lo de antes fuera un cuento? Si lo había sido desde luego era uno cruel… Pero eso significaba que él la quería, que lo único que había intentado era un estúpido acto heroico…

Con un suspiro Kate tomó una resolución.

Al cuerno su corazón. Si mañana se lo volvía a romper ya se apañaría. Hoy iba a creerse todo lo que viera en sus ojos porque era la única forma de pasar la noche cuerda… y en ese momento sus ojos le decían "_Siempre_".

Cuando Rick volvió a apretar su mano, ella le agarró del codo y le ayudó a levantarse, equilibrándole al rodearle la cintura. Intentó caminar hacia delante pero no pudo porque Castle no se había movido un pelo. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Sus ojos estaban fijos en su despacho donde estaban los técnicos, y parecía estar revolviendo alguna clase de acertijo...

Oh por supuesto. La historia. No quería irse sin saber qué había pasado. Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kate cuando pensó que tratándose de Castle no solo quería saber _qué, _sino cuándo, cómo, dónde, por qué y por qué no. Pero éste no era el momento ni el lugar; por la forma en que la sujetaba estaba mareado y no podía mantenerse en pie él solo, y ella solo quería tumbarse a su lado y dormir del tirón después de dos días horribles.

Así que cuando empezó a hablar, sabiendo ya lo que querría saber, le tapó la boca con la mano sintiendo sus labios aún moverse bajo ella:

- Ahora no. Mañana. Los chicos se encargarán de cerrar.

Espo le había dicho que se quedaría con los técnicos hasta que acabaran cuando éstos habían llegado, y como entonces Kate aún no sabía si la ambulancia iba a llevarse o no a Rick, le había dejado su llave para que cerrara.

Deslizó la mano hasta su mejilla y la dejó ahí. Se notaba que llevaba dos días sin afeitarse. No se iba a alegrar cuando recordara que en casa de Kate ya no le quedaba espuma de afeitar porque hacía mucho que no iban allí… Al ver que Castle seguía insatisfecho con su respuesta Kate se apiadó de él, al fin y al cabo era normal que quisiera saber qué había pasado con su atacante…

- Y si no te duermes, en el coche te haré un resumen.

Se iba a dormir. Pero le dejaría claro antes que el 3xA estaba muerto, y esta vez seguro. Ella mejor que nadie sabía como una sombra así puede colarse en tus sueños y convertirlos en horribles pesadillas.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, volvió a cogerle de la cintura, manteniéndole en pie.

Mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor, Kate se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y se preocupó. Si aún no se encontraba del todo bien podía dormir en el cuarto de Alexis un rato y mientras ella ayudaría abajo… si Gates la dejaba. Estaría difícil.

Cuando se pararon frente al ascensor, Kate decidió que era mejor preguntar:

- Rick, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que volvamos y…?

- No. Por favor. – la interrumpió Castle abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Realmente debía haber pasado un infierno ahí dentro estos dos días. Pero esa era una historia para mañana… Kate asintió y volvió a empujarle para entrar en el ascensor. Cuando empezaron a bajar Castle le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó fuerte.

- ¿Estás mareado? – preguntó Kate intentando comprender cómo se sentía.

Castle solo le dio una especie de "Hmm" como respuesta y la apretó más fuerte. Eso parecía una afirmación. Cuando el ascensor se paró, Rick abrió los ojos y esta vez fue él quien empujó para salir.

Bien, al menos estaba recuperando fuerzas.

- Espero que no vomites en el coche. No creo que Gates lo vea motivo suficiente para darme otro y te haré limpiarlo – bromeó Kate cuando salieron a la calle, intentando distraerle y hacerle sonreír. Intentando traerle de vuelta.

- Pues te compraré uno. Dios si mañana seguimos vivos te compraré 5 coches más… - contestó su compañero con la voz llena de angustia. Ahí estaba el problema, seguía acechado.

- Rick – le llamó Kate cuando estaban frente a la puerta del copiloto, girando para quedar cara a cara. Él la miró de inmediato. Llamarle por su nombre de pila siempre funcionaba - Vamos a vivir mañana. ¿Me oyes? Se ha acabado. Le disparé. Se acabó.

Los hombros de Castle se relajaron visiblemente ante esas palabras, aunque sus ojos seguían angustiados.

- Kate, lo siento mucho, yo…

- No Castle. Mañana. Por favor – le pidió Kate sin dejarle continuar. No solo habían sido dos días sin casi dormir, sino unas horas con demasiadas emociones. Estaba sobrecargada.

- Mañana – suspiró Castle antes de entrar en el coche.

El paseo hasta su piso fue en silencio, en parte porque Kate no estaba segura de si Castle estaba despierto y en parte porque no sabía qué decirle. Normalmente era él el que hablaba sin parar en los trayectos en coche, por cortos que fueran.

Castle soltó un gemido lastimero cuando se pararon de nuevo delante del ascensor. Realmente debía de marearle un montón.

- ¿Crees que podrías subir 2 pisos a pie? – preguntó Kate intentando ayudarle como fuera.

- No creo que pudiera subir ni uno – se lamentó Castle, dedicándole una mueca de pena para hacerla reír.

Y lo consiguió. Su compañero estaba volviendo…

- Este viaje es más corto que el anterior – murmuró Kate mientras le apretaba fuerte contra ella.

Entraron al piso y Castle se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, con la cabeza entre las piernas para que se le pasara el mareo, mientras ella iba a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Kate no sabía qué hacer. Castle parecía estar despejándose y quería hablar pero ella necesitaba descansar primero y no quería que él pensara que lo evitaba. No, se lo explicaría tal cual era, él la entendería.

Sus problemas se desvanecieron cuando se giró y vio a Rick durmiendo, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Sonrió. Pensó en dejarlo así, para darle un buen dolor de cuello por la mañana como castigo por el susto que le había dado. Pero se apiadó de él y medio dormido lo condujo hacia la cama. En parte porque no quería dormir sola otra noche, pero eso no iba a confesarlo nunca.

Dudó por un momento si él querría dormir con ella... pero había decidido pensar que así era. Si no era así él se lo diría. Después de ponerse el pijama y limpiarse el maquillaje salió del baño y se acostó en su lado de la cama, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado a su compañero. Castle parecía estar dormido ya, pero se notaba que estaba tenso. Kate suspiró, y pensando que él no la quería ahí y maldiciéndose por no preguntar para evitar un rechazo que se había llevado de todos modos, empezó a levantarse.

- No, por favor. No te vayas – murmuró Castle cogiéndola del brazo de golpe antes de que ella pudiera incorporarse más.

Kate volvió a acostarse lentamente, mirándole y se acercó un poco más a él, aún dubitativa. Por toda respuesta, Castle que seguía tumbado hacia abajo puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura y la pegó a su costado. Kate acarició su brazo y se giró un poco hacia él, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que seguía tenso, alerta.

¿Había pasado algo? ¿Había visto él algo raro al entrar al piso?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Estaban a punto de dormirse, ambos, juntos, en un edificio sin vigilancia, tal y como el 3xA les quería. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pero no. Eso ha acabado. Esto no era como la última vez.

- Mírame – susurró Kate al oír suspirar fuerte a su compañero sin obtener respuesta. – Mírame Rick por favor – lo dicho, nunca fallaba. Él levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró a los ojos - Esta vez es verdad ¿vale? Ha acabado. No había ningún río al que caer, ni ningún otro sitio por el que desaparecer. No hay truco. Ha acabado, ha acabado…

Kate vio como una lágrima se le escapaba y caía a toda prisa por su mejilla. Dios, realmente estaba destrozado, necesitaba liberar toda esa tensión acumulada esos dos días. Quiso limpiar el camino que había dejado la lágrima con un beso, pero de nuevo tuvo miedo de que él se apartara, así que le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Antes de que pudiera apartarla, él la cogió y se la besó, con tanto cuidado como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, volviendo a hundir la cara en la almohada de inmediato con un sollozo camuflado en un suspiro.

Iba a pedirle que no se ocultara, que la mirara, que le dejara secar sus lágrimas y estar ahí para él. Pero luego recordó todas las veces que él había respetado sus tiempos, los años que él había esperado para ser el que estuviera ahí para ella; aguantando cuando ella se alejaba, pero a la vez sin soltarla nunca.

Cambió de idea y se limitó a acariciar su pelo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Qué tal qué tal qué tal? Os gusta? Ya va quedando muuuuuy poco y tengo muchas ganas de acabarlo *_* **

**Me gustaría acabarlo antes de la Season Premier (OMG 17 días) asi que tardaré muy poco en actualizar! :)**

**Gracias por leer! Espero que os guste y dejad una review si tenéis tiempo :D Un saludo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Nuevo capítulo! Creo que me ha quedado un poco soso xD Pero bueno, un poco de calma antes de la tormenta xDDD **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

No quería que ella le viera así, destrozado, hecho polvo. Pero oír de sus labios que todo había acabado, que nunca iba a volver a mirar por la ventana de noche preguntándose si _él _estaría ahí entre las sombras, que no tendría que pasar semanas sin dormir cuando tuvieran un caso que le recordara al suyo… fue demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba. ¿Felicidad? ¿Angustia? ¿Rabia? Ninguna de las razones que tantas veces había usado para justificar el llanto de sus personajes en sus novelas parecían encajar. Simplemente lo necesitaba.

Ocultó la cara en la almohada deseando que ella lo dejara pasar, que se durmiera e ignorara como sus hombros se sacudían con cada sollozo. Y como si hubiera pronunciado su deseo en voz alta, sintió a su compañera relajarse junto a él y empezar a acariciarle el pelo.

Dios, cuánto la quería.

Solo cuando se tranquilizó, tal vez minutos o tal vez horas más tarde, notó que la mano de Kate ya no se movía sino que había quedado apoyada en su hombro. Se había quedado dormida. Giró la cabeza para mirarla y sintió otra lágrima caer rodando por su mejilla. Que cerca había estado esa vez de no volver a verla. Y aunque pensaba que lo había asumido, que los dos días de reclusión en el loft obligándose a aceptar que no estaría nunca más con ella habían dado su fruto, solo ahora al verla durmiendo junto a él se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Jamás podría volver a estar sin ella.

Solo le quedaba rezar para que ella le perdonara y le dejara seguir en su vida, como lo que ella necesitara. Su compañero, su amante, o solo su amigo.

Cerró los ojos sabiendo que necesitaba dormir para que se le pasaran todos los efectos del maldito somnífero, y al hacerlo un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Las imágenes de lo que el 3xA le había dicho en su nota empezaron a amontonarse en su cabeza.

"_Y me dará igual dejar atrás un cuerpo o dos."_

No, no podía dejar que la paranoia le tragase. No iba a pasarse la vida acechado, necesitando tres somníferos para dormir un número decente de horas. Si Kate le había dicho que había acabado, era porque había acabado.

"_Le disparé_" había dicho… Ella nunca le habría mentido respecto a algo así…

Ocultó de nuevo la cara en la almohada e intentó relajarse y pensar en cosas absurdas hasta que la oscuridad volvió a envolverle.

* * *

_De nuevo estaba ahí._

_Su subconsciente había repetido tantas veces esta imagen en su cabeza, que Kate pensó que al final dejaría de tener estatus de pesadilla, porque sabía exactamente qué iba a pasar en cada momento._

_Todo el mundo la miraba a ella, sin ninguna emoción en sus rostros. Al parecer ese detalle no había quedado grabado en su memoria. Se giró a la derecha para buscarle a él, sabiendo que estaría ahí. Siempre a su lado, guardando su espalda. Aunque eso no iba a evitar lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Kate volvió a mirar al frente, a la familia de su Capitán, sus compañeros, y al pequeño destello del fondo del cementerio. Cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que venía._

_El fuego. Un fuego que la había atravesado por completo y que por muchas veces que soñara con él, siempre era igual de intenso, siempre igual de inesperado._

_Pero esta vez algo había cambiado… nadie la tiró al suelo, nadie gritaba su nombre, nadie le suplicaba que se no se fuera. Solo sentía el fuego._

_Abrió los ojos y la escena que vio ante ella la dejó sin aire, hasta el punto que dejó de creer que soñaba. Delante de ella estaba Rick durmiendo, y de pie al lado de su cama, Jerry Tyson giraba la pistola para volver a apuntarle a él. Kate intentaba avanzar pero no podía, porque la bala que había atravesado su pecho había dejado un agujero que no dejaba de sangrar, y cada vez se sentía más débil. Tyson se reía. Había reaccionado antes que ella, por supuesto. Él siempre lo tenía todo previsto._

_Miró a Castle y deseó que abriera los ojos para verlos solo una vez más antes de perder la conciencia. Pero no los abrió. El disparo resonó por toda la habitación y con él, el 3xA había desaparecido. Pero eso ya daba igual porque lo único que Kate podía ver era a Rick, con un disparo en el estómago, desangrándose, solo, con los ojos abiertos sin saber que hacer, buscando algo… buscándola a ella._

_Beckett volvió a intentar acercarse con más fuerzas, llamándole, aunque sus pies no se despegaran del suelo, aunque ella misma estuviera desangrándose, solo quería llegar hasta él, solo tenía que moverse un poco más…_

* * *

Ouch.

Menudo golpe en toda la espalda. Rápidamente, Castle se giró para apartar su espalda de esos golpes o no podría moverse en todo el día.

Y ahí iba otro. Un codazo en todas las costillas.

Entendía que Kate estuviera enfadada, pero despertarle así era inhumano…

Después de conseguir apartarse de los golpes y hundirse de nuevo en el cojín para volver a dormirse, recordó dónde estaba, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y abrió los ojos. A su lado Kate estaba completamente encogida y moviéndose sin parar, como si estuviera en medio de una pelea. Era un escenario al que por desgracia estaba habituado.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que le había despertado así. Él se había asustado y la había despertado rápidamente zarandeándola sin saber qué hacer. Mala idea. Se había encontrado de repente en el suelo, con un brazo retorcido detrás de la espalda y una detective alerta encima. Lección aprendida, no a los despertares bruscos.

La pesadilla del día del tiroteo la perseguía siempre que se estresaba o tenían un caso difícil, siempre el mismo sueño.

Pero hacía ya semanas que no había tenido pesadillas.

Sintiéndose más culpable que nunca en esos dos días por haberle provocado eso, suspiró y se acercó a ella. Dudó por un momento, porque no sabía como reaccionaría al verle tan cerca. Pero tenía que sacarla del sueño, estaba sufriendo, si le rechazaba al menos significaría que ya estaba despierta...

Castle se estiró con cuidado, la hizo girar y la acercó a él, abrazándola por la cintura. Cuanto más cerca estuvieran, menos dolerían los golpes… Cuando estuvieron cara a cara empezó a acariciarle la mejilla con cuidado, diciendo su nombre, llamándola para que volviera con él como siempre hacía. Poco a poco dejó de moverse y abrió los ojos lentamente. Castle decidió quedarse quieto como una estatua hasta que ella se moviera, aunque los nervios empezaron dominarle porque Kate solo le miraba, ni siquiera parecía respirar.

Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos más antes de rodearle con sus brazos y apretarle aún más a ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre su corazón. Castle sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó también, enterrando su cara en su pelo, sonriendo cuando éste le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – preguntó Rick refiriéndose a la pesadilla de la que la acababa de despertar.

Sintió a Kate tensarse en sus brazos de inmediato, y apoyando las manos en su pecho le apartó para incorporarse y se giró para salir de la cama, sentándose en el borde. Castle se quedó un momento petrificado, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello, dudando entre dejarla ir y darle un tiempo o…

No. Suficiente tiempo. Suficiente espacio. No quería que le volviera a dejar fuera.

- Kate tenemos que hablar – dijo Castle, tratando que sonara decidido pero definitivamente pareciéndose más a un ruego – Por favor – añadió cuando ella no dijo nada.

Kate suspiró de forma exagerada, recomponiéndose y se giró para mirarle.

- Lo sé. Voy a hacer café – le contestó antes de regalarle un amago de sonrisa, levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Castle se frotó la cara con ambas manos tratando de despejarse y aclarar él también sus ideas. Se había quedado con él esa noche y le había abrazado casi hasta asfixiarle al despertar… Eso significaba algo ¿verdad? ¿Que no estaba todo perdido? O simplemente compasión y una reacción comprensible tras una pesadilla…

Bueno.

Un café es mejor que nada.

Con esa idea en mente, se levantó y siguió a su musa la cocina.

* * *

**Que tal? xD Es una especie de capítulo puente, creo que el siguiente me quedará mejor :)**

**Espero no haberos aburrido mucho xD**

**Sigo con el sueño de acabarlo antes de la 6a temporada (8 diaaaaaas *_*) asi que no tardaré en actualizar.**

**Comentad si teneis tiempo y mil gracias por leer! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: No he llegado a tiempo de acabar el fic antes de la Season Premier... xD Llevo dos días escribiendo esto, y me ha quedado larguísimo! xD He superado mi record de palabras en un solo capitulo y pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero como estoy hiperfeliz porque hoy acaba el hiatus (OMG, GRACIAS CANADÁ) he decidido subirlo todo a lo loco! jajaja**

**Hay más cambios de punto de vista que de normal, aviso para que no os resulte lioso. **

**Espero que os guste! **

**Gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

Kate apoyó ambas manos en la barra de la cocina y respiró profundamente intentando relajarse. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver la sonrisa que había adornado la cara del 3xA al disparar a Castle. Y la sangre, cubriendo las sábanas, empapando el colchón…

Maldita sea. Respira de nuevo.

El miedo la dominaba cada vez que soñaba con el cementerio, y revivía aquel día: miedo de no poder hacer todo lo que le gustaría, miedo de haber desperdiciado demasiadas oportunidades, miedo de haberle fallado a su madre, miedo de no poder contestarle nunca al hombre que estaba sobre ella rogándole que no se marchara. Miedo de morir.

Pero esta vez… esta vez estar desangrándose le había dado igual, la sangre que empapaba su uniforme le había sido indiferente, lo que la había aterrorizado era ver como la luz iba desapareciendo de los ojos azules de su compañero. Y eso la hacía sentir tan vulnerable…

Maldita sea. Resp…

- Kate, ¿estás bien? - oyó que Castle preguntaba realmente preocupado.

Las manos dejaron de temblarle en el momento en que oyó su voz. Estaba vivo, estaba con ella. Tenía que serenarse un poco. Hacía tiempo que una pesadilla no la afectaba así…

Respira.

- Bien - dijo antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar preparando el café.

* * *

"_¿Bien? De eso nada Kate. ¿Crees que llevo aquí 5 años y no he aprendido nada?_" pensó Castle al oír la respuesta de su compañera.

Él sabía que algo había hecho saltar las alarmas de su musa, y que ahora estaría dándole vueltas sin parar dentro de su cabeza. Tenía que averiguar qué era para solucionarlo antes de que de tanto pensarlo lo convirtiera en algo más gordo... O distraerla para que no lo pensara más...

No, antes había tomado una decisión e iba a mantenerse firme. No más espacio, tenían que hablar.

- Estás pensando con tanta fuerza que puedo oírlo – continuó Castle dejándole claro que no iba a rendirse tan pronto. Se apoyó en la barra de la cocina, enfrente de ella.

- Sí, supongo que llevo un par de días pensando con mucha fuerza – le devolvió Kate, girándose para lanzarle una mirada asesina, quedando apoyada en el lado contrario de la barra.

Oh dios, que guapa estaba cuando se enfadaba… Y aunque había esquivado su pregunta de forma descarada, eso dejó de importar cuando la miró a los ojos y los vio llenos de angustia, angustia que no debería estar ahí, que estaba ahí por su culpa… ¿De verdad era necesario pasar por todo esto ahora? Él solo quería besarla hasta quedarse sin aire y pasar todo el día enredado con ella en su cama repitiéndole cuánto la quería, mostrándoselo…

No. Tenían que hacerlo bien.

Castle se frotó los ojos y pasó las dos manos por el pelo, sin saber qué decirle. Bueno, que decidiera ella cuánto quería saber.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

* * *

_"¿Por dónde quiero que empieces? Podías empezar dando la vuelta a la maldita barra de la cocina y dándome un beso que me recuerde que estás vivo, que no te he perdido._"

Pero no fueron esas palabras las que salieron de sus labios cuando le contestó.

- Empieza por el jueves por la mañana – respondió, mirándole como si estuviera en medio de uno de sus interrogatorios. Cuando le vio estremecerse, al parecer reviviendo en su cabeza esos dos últimos días, decidió apiadarse un poco de él.- Resúmelo, Castle.

Le vio respirar profundamente un par de veces más antes de empezar:

- Tenía una nota en el escritorio el jueves cuando nos levantamos.

Kate asintió, la había visto cuando los técnicos la habían encontrado en el cajón. Castle pareció entenderlo y continuó.

- A él solo le interesaba yo Kate, y cualquier persona que estuviera en el loft conmigo estaría condenada a mi misma suerte sin ningún motivo. Cuando viniste a verme por la tarde, solo podía pensar en sacarte del edificio, y supe que explicaciones estúpidas como la de la reunión con Gina o el bloqueo escribiendo del día anterior no funcionarían esta vez, no contigo. Tuve que hacer que no quisieras verme, aunque eso supusiera partirnos el corazón a ambos.

Kate estaba analizando cada palabra que salía por su boca, inmersa en la historia que le contaba. Una historia en la que parecía que él la quería, en la que hacerle daño había sido para salvarla. Le pareció que las grietas que habían aparecido en su corazón después de los dos días anteriores empezaban a cerrarse. Pero eso no quitaba que hubiera sido un estúpido.

- Así que, en lugar de venir a la comisaría, contárnoslo y buscar una solución entre todos, decidiste que era mejor dejarte matar – dijo Kate apática a modo de resumen. Ahora mismo se debatía entre darle una paliza por ser tan idiota o un beso que le dejara sin conocimiento. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que quería oír su voz, que no dejara de hablar…

Castle se quedó con la boca abierta ante la frialdad con la que había dicho aquello y un pequeño destello de dolor apareció en sus ojos.

- Yo no doy patadas cuando sueño, tú no te despiertas cada vez que tengo una pesadilla pero las tengo Beckett. Ésta era mi pesadilla. Una en la que no llego a tiempo de coger la pistola y acabas desangrándote en mis brazos en aquel maldito puente mientras Tyson desaparece por arte de magia en la oscuridad. Así que sí, cuando vi la oportunidad de cambiar el final de mi pesadilla, la oportunidad de escoger un final en el que tú seguías viva, la aproveché. Y si el precio era dejarme matar, lo hubiera pagado gustoso. – contestó Castle dolido, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla, y continuando su discurso sin poder parar ahora que había empezado – Y te pediré perdón todos los días de mi vida por haberte hecho daño Kate, pero no puedo pedirte perdón por intentar salvarte la vida. No podía dejar que te pasara nada. No puedo soportar la idea de perderte.

El corazón de Kate latía tan fuerte que temió sufrir un infarto. Sin pensarlo dio la vuelta a la barra, olvidando el café, y se colocó frente a él aún sin saber muy bien qué hacer, solo necesitando sentirle más cerca. Castle levantó la mano para limpiar el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado también en su cara.

Vaya, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Cerró los ojos. La sensación de su mano sobre su piel la hizo sentirse completa de nuevo, como si llevara dos días vagando sola y por fin hubiera llegado a casa.

* * *

Castle la sintió apoyarse en su mano. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla que estaba resultando un infierno contenerse. Pero si sucumbía y la besaba, entonces si que no iba a poder contenerse y volverían a acabar sin hablar…

- Kate di algo, por favor – suplicó al cabo de unos minutos sin que ella diera señales de moverse. Castle suponía que estaba asimilando lo que le acababa de decir, pensando una respuesta a todo lo que le había soltado, pero empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Cuando Kate al final habló, lo que dijo le dejó por los suelos.

- Tenemos que ir a la comisaría – contestó su compañera abriendo los ojos, sin ningún brillo en ellos más que el de las lágrimas que había reprimido.

¿Qué? ¿Eso era lo que tenía que decir sobre esto? ¿Ya había vuelto a ocultar lo que sentía bajo la alfombra? No, no, no. De eso nada. No iba a dejar que se escapara esta vez, igual que habían hecho ambos después de París. Diciéndose uno al otro que todo estaba bien, ignorando el hecho de que ambos sufrían en silencio.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse de él, Castle la cogió del brazo y la mantuvo donde estaba.

- No - dijo con voz firme.

- Solo tenemos que ir para que te puedan tomar declaración, luego volvemos y…

- No – repitió Castle, con la voz rota – No me dejes fuera del muro otra vez. Háblame, grítame, dime que me odias, que te he hecho daño, que jamás podrás perdonarme, empújame, haz lo que quieras conmigo. Excepto eso. No me dejes fuera por favor.

- Castle yo no te odio – empezó Kate para tranquilizarle - entiendo lo que hiciste pero… - continuó antes de respirar hondo de nuevo intentando calmarse.

Castle se quedó callado esperando a que continuara. Estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos, pero tenían que hablar del tema hoy, o el día en que volviera a salir les destruiría a ambos.

* * *

Kate le miró a los ojos, tan llenos de miedo al no saber qué iba a decir, confusos. No pudo aguantar más todo lo que había estado reteniendo desde que él había dicho esa frase, y dejó que la fachada de tranquilidad se desmoronara sintiendo lágrimas de nuevo agolparse en sus ojos.

"_No puedo soportar la idea de perderte_"

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo sí podría soportar perderte? ¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo preferiría sobrevivirte a pasar estos dos días a tu lado, buscando juntos una solución como siempre? – preguntó Kate ahora ya sin importarle que las lágrima cayeran libremente por sus mejillas.

- Kate, yo… - empezó Castle, sin saber exactamente que decir.

- No, cállate – dijo Kate empujándole hacia la pared – Te pedí que te fueras. Te pedí que te fueras, que me dejaras, que no teníamos porque morir los dos cuando pisé la maldita bomba. Pero tú y tu cabezonería volvisteis, porque "no podías dejarme allí". Tú elegiste quedarte conmigo, _tú_ pudiste elegir. Pero esta vez… - continuó Kate subiendo cada vez más la voz – Esta vez decidiste por _mi_, no me diste la opción de quedarme contigo. Decidiste que yo debía quedarme aquí sola y continuar sin ti… - acabó Kate, empujándole de nuevo, atrapándole entre ella y la pared.

Castle seguía mirándola sin decir nada, al parecer paralizado con su reacción. ¿No había querido él que hablara? Pues ahora no podía parar.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Alexis? ¿Te paraste a pensar lo que esto sería para ella? Obligándola a recorrer el mismo camino que yo recorrí a su edad, levantándose cada mañana preguntándose porqué, desconfiando de todo el mundo, persiguiendo a Tyson hasta los confines de la Tierra para vengarte, olvidándose de todo lo demás... ¿Y Martha? ¿Cómo crees que habría llevado ella la muerte de su único hijo? No pensaste en lo que dejabas atrás si te ibas… - acabó Kate pinchándole con un dedo en el hombro, sabiendo como lo odiaba. Pero Castle ni siquiera se inmutó.

* * *

Claro que no había pensado en lo que dejaba detrás. Si lo hubiera hecho jamás habría sido capaz de seguir adelante…

- Solo pensaba en salvaros… - susurró Castle mientras se le escapaba una lágrima. Ella tenía que entenderle, también había intentado sacarle del piso donde estaba la bomba. Pero desde luego tenía razón, ese día él había podido elegir quedarse, y a ella la había echado a patadas del loft…

- Y ya te he dicho que lo entiendo, pero yo no… no podría… no habría… - empezó Kate sin saber cómo continuar. Respiró profundamente mientras buscaba las palabras que necesitaba antes de seguir – Ya caí en ese agujero negro una vez Castle. Perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida, estuve ahí dentro muchos años hasta que me sacaste… Y ahora eres el único que puede volver a empujarme dentro. – acabó Kate susurrando sin mirarle a los ojos, casi con… ¿miedo?

Y ahí fue cuando Castle entendió lo que la atormentaba. Se sentía débil, vulnerable por haber dejado que una persona significara tanto para ella que pudiera romperla, por haberse quitado la coraza que la mantenía a salvo.

"_Oh Kate, ese sentimiento va en dos direcciones._" pensó Castle mientras una extraña calidez se expandía en su pecho al asimilar todo lo que Kate le acababa de decir. Con cuidado porque no quería recibir otro empujón ni otro pinchazo en el hombro, puso la mano bajo la barbilla de Kate para que levantara la vista y le mirara a los ojos.

- Te quiero – dijo cuando ella al fin le miró, deseando que comprendiera que él también sentía lo mismo, que temblaba cada vez que la veía con el chaleco antibalas puesto, cada vez que veía el cañón de una pistola apuntándola.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontró de nuevo con la espalda pegada a la pared, pero esta vez con Kate pegada a él, besándole como él había querido hacerlo desde que se había levantado esta mañana. La rodeó con los brazos por la cintura acercándola aún más a él, pensando que pasaría un tiempo hasta que fuera capaz de volver a soltarla. Cuando fue necesario parar a respirar, Kate deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros y le apartó para volverle a mirar a los ojos antes de susurrar:

- Rick, esto tiene que terminar.

* * *

Kate sintió a su compañero tensarse en sus brazos inmediatamente, y quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No Castle, no quiero decir nosotros… Dios, después de lo que acabo de decirte ¿cómo voy a cortar contigo? – dijo rápidamente Kate regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, la primera verdadera de toda la mañana.

- Pues explícate, porque ahora sí que me he perdido – contestó Castle que se había quedado congelado.

- No podemos hacer esto cada vez que uno de los dos está en peligro. Somos compañeros, eso implica tener confianza en el otro, implica no enfrentarse nunca solo a nada. Yo soy tu compañera, no puedes volver a dejarme atrás. Prométemelo, por favor – explicó Kate, seria de nuevo.

* * *

"_¿Prometerte que estaré siempre a tu lado y que te dejaré estar a mi lado cuando te necesite? ¿Dónde está ese maldito anillo cuando de verdad lo necesito?_" pensó Castle antes de coger la cara de Kate con ambas manos y susurrar contra sus labios:

- Te lo prometo.

Y con eso, Kate sonrió y volvió a besarle, con tanto ímpetu que volvió a aplastarle contra la pared, recorriendo uno el cuerpo del otro como si no pudieran tener nunca suficiente, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

Bajando la mano por la cadera de Kate hasta detrás de la rodilla, cogió su pierna para engancharla a su cintura acercándola más a él, sonriendo al oír un gruñido salir de sus labios. Cuando dejó de besarla para desplazarse a su cuello oyó que Kate intentaba hablar:

- Pero Castle… de-de verdad… tenemos que ir a comisaría… - empezó Kate sonando mucho menos convincente de lo que seguramente había pretendido.

- Pero yo aún no me encuentro bien… necesito… por lo menos… un par de horas más en la cama… - murmuró Castle contra su cuello sin parar de besarla, antes de coger su otra pierna para ayudarla a saltar encima de él y dirigirse hacia la habitación.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna cuando la oyó susurrarle al oído:

- O también podrías despejarte en la ducha – murmuró antes de morderle el cuello.

- Mmm… me encanta como piensas – dijo sintiendo a su musa reír antes de cambiar de dirección.

El mundo no se acababa, y Kate le quería, y le había pedido que no la dejara.

Y pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

* * *

**Estoy especialmente nerviosa por ver que pensáis de este capítulo... xD Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo porque creo que el final de la temporada 5 pasó porque los dos lo son todo el uno para el otro, pero nunca se lo han dicho y de ahí tooooodas las inseguridades... Y me gusta como ha quedado, así que tengo más miedo de lo que penséis que de normal xDD **

**Me quedan 2 capítulos para acabar, pero podéis relajaros que ya no van salir más problemas para estos dos xDD Solo necesito atar cabos sueltos y ponerle un gran lazo a la historia :)**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer! Comentad si teneis tiempo! y sobretodo FELIZ INICIO DE TEMPORADA 6! ^^**


End file.
